


Bonesology's 2015 Christmas Fanfiction Challenge - The 12 Days of Christmas

by mphs95



Series: Bonesology Challenges [1]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 39,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mphs95/pseuds/mphs95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twelve short stories involving Jessica & Aubrey.  I knew most would do Brennan & Booth and I almost did, but this couple deserves some love, too.  Let me know what you think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mistletoe

          Christmas Eve at the Booth-Brennan house was in full swing as their annual party was being enjoyed by all.  Near the kitchen, Aubrey was finishing off his punch as he took in the scene.

          Booth with Hank on his lap, Wendell, and Max were watching an old hockey game on the TV, along with Arastoo who alternated between the game and checking out Cam, who was talking to Daisy.  As the guys cheered another goal by the Flyers, the agent observed Angela and Doctor Brennan behind them shaking their heads and smiling with amusement.

          To Aubrey’s surprise, Arastoo walked up to the ladies and attempted small talk.  He cringed in sympathy as after a minute Cam said something before walking away.  The forensic anthropologist did a douchy thing asking Cam to take him back while she’s with Sebastian, but he still felt bad for the guy.

          Across the room, he observed a wheelchair-bound Jack Hodgins playing Hungry Hungry Hippos with Michael and Christine.  He didn’t know how the bug man could be so optimistic about his condition.  After he got out of the hospital 10 days ago, he went all gung-ho on how he would walk again soon and that this was only a temporary setback.  Hopefully, the bug man doesn’t lose that optimism.

          He looked to the right and saw Parker talking to Jessica, the secret object of his desire.  Yes, she was his best friend, but he longed to make it more.  Hell, he would even like to get a kiss from her to see if it was as awesome as he suspected it would be.

          After heading to the kitchen to get a beer, he heard their conversation.

          _“I’m the goalie of my football, er, soccer team back in London.  Do you follow it?”_

_“Well, not much, but it sounds like fun.  The only football I follow is the NFL and the MSU Spartans.  Besides, Doctor Brennan keeps me pretty busy at the lab.”_

_“I’m coming home for the summer.  My dad said there are summer leagues here that I could join.  Maybe you can come see me play sometime.”_

          Aubrey could hear the boy’s crush in his voice.  _‘I know that feeling, Dude.  Too bad she’s mine.’_

Well, he hoped she would be.  Ever since the senator’s murder, the two seemed to be inching closer.  While they still hung out binge watching television, the last several weeks their nights together have become more frequent and varied with evening dinners, walks, and even a play last weekend.

           He had been treading carefully, not wanting to spook her.  However, it was getting harder waiting for her to make the first move.  His recent close encounter with a bomb made him realize that life was short.  However, he was scared, too. 

          _What if they went for it and it failed?_

          No, he wasn’t going to consider that a possibility.  Besides, it’s Christmas Eve and he noted the mistletoe around the house.  Immediately, he was caught up in visions of kissing Jessica under it, but was knocked back to reality when he heard her speak.

          “I’ve got some Crown in my cooler, Angela.  I’ll go get it out of my car.”

          Aubrey looked up and saw the redhead walk out into the unusually warm evening.  He took two steps to follow her when he noted Oliver Wells dash out the front door behind her.

          “Wait, Jessica!  I’ll help you!”

          He heard about the arrogant intern.  He knew he wasn’t everyone’s favorite, but Aubrey knew the only reason he was there was because Booth convinced his wife to invite him since she was inviting the other interns.  No one should be alone on Christmas.

          Even a douchebag.

          Suddenly, he realized why the man was so eager to help Jessica bring in the whiskey.  Putting his beer down, he didn’t notice Angela, Brennan, and the others watch him with interest as he walked out the front door.  When he got out, he saw his suspicions were correct when he saw the jackass leaning as his intended closed the car door while holding three small bottles of Crown Royal.

          “Jessica, you should have asked for help, you know.” Oliver said before grabbing one of the bottles, startling the young woman into almost dropping the other items.

          “Whoa, careful!”  The junior intern looked over to Oliver like he was an idiot.  “Thank you, Doctor Wells, but I can carry three bottles of liquor.  If I needed help, I could have just asked Aubrey.”

          The other anthropologist responded with a look of disgust and annoyance before his face morphed into a smirk.  “Jessica, I told you to call me Oliver.  We are fellow polymaths and gingers after all.”

          The man didn’t catch Jessica’s eye roll, but Aubrey did.  He felt his ego swell with pride as he let go a quick snicker while he watched the two walk up the driveway.  As they got to the edge of the porch, Oliver stepped in front of Jessica, startling her to the point she almost dropped the bottles again.

          “Oliver!  What the hell?!”

          The scientist gave an arrogant smirk.  “Sorry, Jessica.  I just wanted you to note the _Viscum album_ hanging above us.”

          “Oliver, quit showing off.  I can see it’s mistletoe.  What’s your point?”

          The anthropologist took a step closer with another smarmy grin.  “We’re standing under it.  When two people stand below it, it means they should kiss.”

          He watched as Jessica’s eyes and face lit up.  “Finally.  That’s the smile I wanted to see.  Now, time to follow tradition.”

          Oliver leaned in as Jessica leaned away.  He had almost completed his mission when he felt a tap on his shoulder.  Turning around, he was annoyed to see who it was. “Excuse me, Agent Aubrey, but interrupting people is rude.”

          “Yes, but so is keeping the guests waiting for their booze.”

          Jessica worked to keep herself from chuckling, but couldn’t totally contain it.  “Yes, Oliver.  People will want refills soon.”

          The redhead gave the other two bottles to the fellow scientist, who could barely keep from dropping them.  “Take those inside for me, please.”

          Stymied, Oliver straightened himself to save his dignity.  “We will continue this later, Ms. Warren.”

          “No, Doctor Wells, we’re all set here.  Agent Aubrey can assist me from here on out.  Thanks again for your help.”

          Resigned, the man walked back into the house.  As soon as the door closed, Aubrey and Jessica laughed.

          “Superman, thank you from saving me.  He’s such a douche.  He found out I was in Mensa so he tries to show me how smart he is and always flirts with me.  Ugh!”

          Aubrey bowed.  “The pleasure is all mine, milady.”

          Jessica’s eyes had a playful glimmer as she looked up before looking back at the FBI Agent.  “He did have a point, though.  We are standing under mistletoe.”

          _‘YES!  YES! YES!’_ Aubrey was yelling in his head.  Not wanting to look like a teenage doofus, he held himself back.  “Of course.  Tradition is something that must be followed.”

          Before the agent could lean in, he was taken by surprise as Jessica pulled his head down and met his lips with her warm ones.  What started out as playful grew more heated as the couple embraced, forgetting where they were.  After a minute, they broke the kiss.

          “Wow!”  Jessica said with flushed cheeks.  “I didn’t think FBI agents kissed like that.”

          “They sure as hell do.  Let me demonstrate again.”

          Jessica and Aubrey embraced again before kissing deeply.  They were so engrossed in what they were doing they didn’t see the audience that had quietly came to the front porch until they heard catcalls and whistles.  Startled, they turned to where the others had gathered.

          “GO AUBREY!” Wendell yelled.

          Angela stood behind her husband and his wheelchair, who merely whistled.  “Whew!  I could see the smoke in that kiss, James Aubrey.”

          “Get a room!” Clark yelled with a smile.

          “About damn time, Aubrey!” Booth stated.  “You’ve been mooning over her long enough.”

          “Very impressive, Agent Aubrey.” Brennan said with a smile before turning to the attendees.  “Everyone, why don’t we go back into the house while Aubrey and Ms. Warren finish their business.”

          A set of moans and groans followed as all guests except a pouting Oliver walked back in.  As Angela followed her husband’s wheelchair past the anthropologist, she grabbed and dragged him inside.

          “None of your business, Oliver.  Now quit being a douche.”

          When everyone was inside, Aubrey and Jessica looked at each other with shy smiles.

          “I was beginning to give up on you, Agent James Aubrey.”

          The agent was shocked.  “Huh?  I was waiting for you.  I didn’t want to hurt our friendship, but I really, really, like you Jessica Warren.  A lot.”

          The redhead smiled.  “Well, I really, really, like you, too Special Agent James Aubrey.  A lot.”

          To Aubrey’s delight, Jessica followed her words with putting her arms around his neck, which he reciprocated with pulling her closer.  “Now, where were we?”

          “Right about here….” He said before kissing her again.

* * *

          Inside, the dining room table was surrounded by the entire group.  “Okay, all who voted for them not kissing tonight pay up.” Booth said.

          A petulant Oliver, Daisy, Cam, Clark, and Arastoo threw their money on the table, which Booth collected with glee.

          “How did you know, Agent Booth?” Clark asked.  “They’ve been tip toeing around each other for months.  Why tonight?”

          “It was a gut feeling.” Brennan interrupted.  “My husband’s gut feelings are usually correct.  It would serve you well to follow it.”

          “Should have known.” Cam muttered.

          Angela peeked outside and watched the couple.  “Wow, they are still at it, folks.  Hell, let’s leave them be.  Oliver, open up that bottle of Crown!”

* * *

          Outside, Aubrey leaned his forehead into Jessica’s and took a needed breath.  “Definitely worth the wait, Jessica Warren.”

          A similarly fatigued Jessica responded in kind.  “Tell me about it.  Okay, break’s over.”

          The couple came together tightly as their lips joined in another earth shattering kiss.


	2. Hot Chocolate

          Jessica Warren looked out the window, sad to see rain instead of snow. While she did appreciate not having to warm up her car or scrape windows at 6:00 in the morning, it also sucked.  Christmas had three basic requirements; cold weather, hot chocolate, and someone to snuggle with under a warm blanket while drinking it.

          But she had none of it. It was almost 60 degrees, it was too warm for hot chocolate, and the certain someone she wanted to snuggle under a blanket with got called into work with that behavioral analyst…again.

          She and Aubrey had planned to spend Christmas together at her apartment after she got back from seeing her father and brothers where they would watch movies. However, he got a call about their current case from that behavioral analyst he started working with. Of course, it required his attention right away. He would make it up to her, she knew, but she had been looking forward to this night for almost two weeks.

          She saw the way the other woman looked at Superman. When she dropped by the diner the night the two teenagers were arrested, the other woman was making herself too cozy with him. Aubrey was too pissed at his triple cheeseburger being stolen to catch that woman's flirting, but she saw it.

          Last week, she stopped at Aubrey's office and was greeted by the agent at his computer with the analyst bent over his shoulder explaining her profile on a suspect. To his credit, the FBI agent looked uncomfortable and grateful at her arrival. 

          So was she.  Karen Delfs was quirky, cute, and smart. Superman's type.

          Bitch.

          Like all girls, she had moments of jealousy when she was part of a couple. However, she was never this…scared.  They weren't officially boyfriend and girlfriend, but never did she have her stomach tied up in knots like this. Never before was she scared out of her mind that she would lose her friend.

          Her best friend. The man she wanted as a partner, like Booth and Brennan 2.0.  A man to snuggle with under a blanket on a cold Christmas while drinking hot chocolate.

          Oh, James Aubrey was a fine specimen. More than once, she was lucky enough to observe his arms, legs, and one time his abdominals while the two went running together several times a week. He was lanky, but the boy had definition and she wanted to take a bite out of him.

          Last week while they watched the third season of BSG 2003, more than once she caught the agent checking her out. It gave her tingles when he put his arm around her when she leaned close. She was certain that he smelled her hair at one point.

          She heard a buzz on her phone and immediately picked it up. When she saw the message, her stomach sank as she saw the message from Aubrey. ****

**_Karen long-winded. Needs help 4 suspect profile. DK when I will b done. Sorry. Make it up 2 u tmrw?_ **

          She wanted to be mad, but couldn't. It's not like it was his fault. Knowing Aubrey would rather be here, she sucked up her disappointment and replied back.

**_Sure. Burger, fries, & shake at the diner b4 u take me 2 see SW again. We can do 2:15 matinee._ **

          Jessica didn't have to wait long for the reply.

**_Bacon db cbrgr with fries, shake, slaw, & pie sounds good. It's a date._ **

          Smiling, she put the phone down, but the good feeling didn't last long.  Wanting to salvage her night, she went into the kitchen to make hot chocolate, but to her sadness, all she had was the powder stuff. Resigned, she filled her kettle with water and turned it on. While she waited, she headed to her bedroom where she put on an old Michigan State shirt and shorts since it was unseasonably warm.

          When done, she made her hot chocolate and came into the living room. On the table were the DVD movies she got from her brother Jack for Christmas. Tempted, she grabbed one, but quickly put it down. She didn't want to watch any of these movies without her Superman.  

          Grabbing the remote, she turned on her Roku before plopping down on the couch. 

          "Maybe Amazon has something on. If I watch  _'A Christmas Story'_  again today, I think I'll vomit."

* * *

          At 10 PM, Jessica finished another Season 8 episode of  _'Big Bang Theory',_ but not even her favorite couple Shamy could cheer her up.  Deciding to give up on watching television, she shut the streaming machine and her television off.  She contemplated going to bed when she heard a knock at her door.

          Surprised, she hurried over to her Judas Hole and was happy to see it was Aubrey holding a paper bag.  Opening the door quickly, she smiled at the man in front of her. "Superman! I thought you were working?"

          "I was, but after a couple hours of sifting through financial statements and other records, my presence wasn't necessary, so I took off.  I still don't know why she needed my help so badly, but oh well.  I went home, changed, and checked on Skinner before grabbing a few things and coming here."

          "Was he cranky because his dinner was late?"

          "Of course, but sometimes, Daddy has to work. Next time, I will give Aunt Jessica my key so she can feed him if it's okay."

          "Of course. Your cat and I are pals."

          He didn't know why that statement warmed him as much as it did, but he was okay with it.  "Most of all, I wanted to salvage what remained of our Christmas."

          Jessica didn't miss that he emphasized  _'our'_  Christmas. "I'm glad you did. Come in."

          Aubrey came in and noticed how Jessica's current outfit was similar to what she wore when they jogged together most mornings. He always appreciated the view of her alabaster legs and slight cleavage, but seeing her in her night attire brought other ideas to his mind.  Now, he wondered how much sleep he would get with that knowledge in his nightly naughty dreams about his best friend.

          Suddenly, he realized why she was dressed the way she was and felt bad. "Crap, Jess, were you just getting ready for bed? I'm sorry. I can leave and see you tomorrow."

          The agent was turning to leave when Jessica pulled him back in front of her. "Don't you dare, James Aubrey."

          "Well, if the woman insists, then I can stay."

          Seeing the bag he was holding, she got up on her toes to peek inside. "So, what did you bring me?"

          Aubrey quickly snatched the bag away. "No, young lady! Now, go sit in the living room and I will be out shortly."

          Jessica pouted as she was more intrigued by what he brought. "Fine. Oh by the way, Jack got me a few DVDs for Christmas. Maybe we can watch one after you tell me about the mystery in the bag."

          "What did you get?"

          "You'll see…" Jessica teased before walking away.

          When Aubrey saw she was in the living room, he moved to the thermostat and changed the settings.  "Christmas with Jessica…here I come…" he muttered before helping himself to her kitchen.

* * *

          Ten minutes later, Jessica sat in the living room waiting impatiently before hearing her cupboards opening and closing along with what sounded like ceramic clanged together.

          "Can I help you with anything?"

          Aubrey peeked out from behind the wall. "Patience, woman! Almost done."

          Jessica sunk back onto the couch while tapping her foot against the coffee table. Suddenly, she felt a chill in the air. Grabbing the tied fleece cat blanket Angela gave her yesterday for Christmas, she wrapped it around herself. When she was cozy, she thought about how much better her Christmas was going.

          After a few minutes, her patience at an end.  Getting up, she didn’t even take a step when she saw Aubrey come out with a tray of two mugs and a large bowl he held against him.  In his other hand he held the paper bag again.  He set all down on the coffee table with a flourish before pulling out two items.

          "You brought Taco and Nacho Cheese Doritos! Yes!"  Jessica said before pumping her arm.

          "Hey, we can't have a movie night without these staples. Also, there are four Yuenglings in your refrigerator that should be cold soon. And the pièce de résistance…"

          Aubrey pulled out a thermos that he opened and suddenly Jessica encountered a wonderful aroma. He poured some into two mugs and topped off each with marshmallows. Taking the mug Aubrey offered, Jessica took one sip and swore she could have died from how good it was.

          "OMG! The famous Aubrey homemade hot chocolate you have bragged about." Jessica took another sip. "So good! I've been craving hot chocolate all day. How did you know?"

          Aubrey smiled as he saw her light up like a kid. Seeing the look of joy on her face was better than the diner's bacon triple cheeseburger any day.

          "Well, I remembered someone telling me about much she loved Christmas, particularly what made it special for her. I can't give you white snow, but I did crank up the air conditioning so it was cold. I have hot chocolate to enjoy in the chilly air…"

          Aubrey smiled that toothy grin that made Jessica melt. "…and I see that you have a nice, warm blanket for when it gets cold. Is there room for two under there?"

          Jessica almost teared up as she took in what the man in front of her did to make her holiday special. "For you, Superman, anytime. But first, pick out a movie for us to watch."

          Aubrey looked down onto the table. "Ah yes, the mystery DVDs. Let's see what we have - oh my God you got  _Astro Zombies!_ "

          He flicked to the next one _. "_ Wow!  _Battle Beyond the Stars_. Wait, what is….no you didn't!" The agent grabbed the third title.  "Holy shit! You got  _Manos: Hands of Fate_! I love this movie! We are so watching this one first!"

          Aubrey quickly put the movie into the DVD player. When situated, he got under the blanket with Jessica, who pushed PLAY. Each took a sip of their hot chocolate before Aubrey grabbed the Taco Doritos and opened the bag.

          "Hey, don't hog the Doritos, Agent Aubrey!" Jessica laughed before grabbing one out of the bag.

          As the beginning credits started, Jessica laid her head on Aubrey's chest, who then pulled her closer and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She took another sip of her hot chocolate in contentment.

_'Cold weather, a cute guy to snuggle with, and hot chocolate. Now, it's Christmas.'_   She thought while smiling to herself.


	3. Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Day 3 is a bit long, but I didn't think anyone would mind. Enjoy!

          On December 26th, James Aubrey was still in his pajamas as he finished wrapping Jessica’s gift.  He had stumbled upon it two weeks ago and it finally arrived a few days ago.  He couldn’t wait to give it to her when she came over later. 

          Looking up, he saw Skinner watching the birds outside from the large window of the living room. Setting the gift down, he walked over to the cat he adopted last year after he solved the murder of his original owner.  Snickering at the cat’s tail twitching, he scratched the cat behind the ears.

          It had been slow at first, but now they were buddies.  More than once, the two hung out on the couch while Aubrey watched television.  The cat had an infinity for food shows like his owner.  Skinner was selective with people he socialized with, mostly hanging out in his bedroom when he had company. 

          Except when Jessica came by.  Immediately, the anti-social cat became friends with the forensic anthropologist.  Besides himself, he had never seen that cat so loving and affectionate with anyone else. 

          Aubrey heard a familiar sound, so he looked down and watched as the cat’s tail twitched in excitement.  “I know you want to hunt, Skinner, but I don’t feel like chasing you out of the tree in the back yard again.  Here, how about this.”

          Opening the window, the agent almost immediately regretted it.  It was December and almost fifty degrees outside.  Where the hell was the snow like he had when he was a kid? 

          As soon as the words came out, he immediately thought of his late mother, whose presence he still missed deeply.  He hated New York City growing up, especially after his father abandoned them.  However, he still remembered the efforts his mother went to so he could have a good Christmas after he left.

          She always found time to take him to Rockefeller Center Christmas Eve in between the two jobs she worked to support them.  They would get hot cider and watch the lights.  When they were done, they went back to their small house in New Jersey where they would build a snow man together before opening one present.  On Christmas morning, after opening the rest of their gifts, they would sit in their pajamas all day and watch movies while eating junk food.  That was how they spent every Christmas until she died a few years ago.

          After her death, he spent the holidays alone.  Last year changed all that when he spent Thanksgiving and Christmas with his partner Booth, Doctor Brennan, and the extended Jeffersonian Institution, ending four years of loneliness around the holidays.

          It was also the year he met the woman of his dreams, a woman as weird and quirky as he was. 

          He also knew that Jessica was also depressed about the lack of snow.   It was something she always looked forward to also around the holidays, but this year it would be odd and sad without it.  Both agreed that while warmer temperatures was nice, Christmas wasn’t the same without the white stuff.

          Hopefully, the gift he got her would make up for that a bit, as well as the ham dinner he was making with stuffing, potatoes, green beans almondine, and homemade rolls.  She was very insistent on bringing dessert and wine, which he fought to no avail.  Afterwards, they would exchange gifts and have a Roger Corman marathon.

          He looked at Jessica’s Christmas present.  Nothing she got him could top what he got her.

* * *

          Jessica finished putting the pan in the oven and setting the timer.  Walking over to her small dining room table, she looked over the gift she got for Aubrey.  Smiling to herself, she checked again to make sure there were no damage.  When satisfied, she wrapped the item and put it by her purse.

          Looking up, she saw the mud and gloomy sky.  Part of why she loved going to school up in Michigan was their winters.  On a good day, she could watch the snow’s iridescence and sparkles from the lights on campus from her dorm at night.  Going home was fun, but it was always nice to come back to East Lansing.  The cold could be killer, but the beauty of the state made it all worthwhile.

          Just as long as you didn’t drive on I-96 or the other interstates.  A memory of maneuvering through Detroit on I-75 to attend an Airborne Toxic Event concert a week before Christmas years earlier gave her shivers.

          Yes, the Washington DC/Maryland area had winter here, too but some bitter cold days aside, there was little to no snow…and it sucked.  She knew that she wasn’t alone in her assessment.  Aubrey also missed the snow from when he grew up in New York. 

          Then her thoughts wandered to James Aubrey himself.  He was quirky, ate like there was a famine coming, and was definitely cute.  As she brushed her hair, she thought about how she couldn’t wait to see him tonight.

          Looking at her clock, she saw it was 11:00.  Getting her phone, she sent a text.  **_What time shld I come over?_**

          She had started to brush her teeth when the phone buzzed.  Smiling, she picked up the phone and looked. 

          **_6 shld b fine.  Dinner will b done by then.  Will have cat fed early so we can eat in peace._**

Jessica sent a text back. ** _Sure u don’t want anything bs wine, dessert, & gift?_**

She didn’t even put the phone down when he replied back.

          **_Nope as long as u bring Man w X Ray Eyes.  Dementia 13 DVD arrived in mail Tues.  I love movie nite.  :)_**

Jessica laughed.  **_Cool.  C u @ 6._**

Immediately, she got a response.  **_Skinner & I will b here_**

Before Jessica could respond, the timer went off.  Quickly finishing up, she headed to the kitchen.  She had a lot to do today so she could be at Aubrey’s house on time.

* * *

          Aubrey was taking the ham out of the oven when he noted the time was 5:50 PM.  He smelled it and was tempted to get a fork to steal some, but he stopped himself.  Looking down at the floor, he noted Skinner standing there impatiently. 

          “I fed you already.  I know you want some, but we wait until after Aunt Jessica gets here.

          Hearing the doorbell, he wiped his hands with a towel and pointed his finger at Skinner.  “Don’t even think about it or you’re sleeping in the living room tonight.”

          Doing a quick check of the dining table, he gave a quick final touch before he rushed to the front door.  Opening it, he was dumbstruck.

          Jessica was wearing a lightweight sweater the color of olive green that made her eyes and hair pop out.  She wore skinny jeans and black boots with heels.  She held a paper bag in one hand with a box being held to her body with a handled bag in the other hand.

          As for Jessica, she couldn’t help but stare at Aubrey.  He was wearing the shirt he wore the night they ate at the Indonesian restaurant with jeans.  When she looked up, his blue eyes darkened a bit, making her stomach full of butterflies.  Shaking it off, she smiled at the FBI agent.

          “Can I come in, Superman?”

          Aubrey came back to reality with a thump.  “Yeah, yeah, sorry.  Come on in.”

          Jessica walked in and immediately was assaulted by wonderful smells.  “Oh my God, Aubrey.  It smells good in here.  I’m so hungry.”

          “As am I, Jess.  Dinner will be ready soon.  Do you want anything to drink?”  Aubrey said as took her items from her hands. 

          “I brought a couple bottles of this rosé wine Daisy gushed about to go with the awesome ham you’re making.”

          “Be right back.”  Aubrey said as Skinner immediately trotted into the living room and rubbed against Jessica.

          “Hey there, boy.  How’s my buddy?”  After petting him for a moment, she looked up to Aubrey.  “Can I help with anything?”

          Aubrey went to the entertainment center and grabbed a small object before handing it to her.  “Entertain Skinner for a few minutes.  He’s eyeing dinner like the birds he was checking out this morning.”

          Jessica laughed.  “Sure.” 

          As she watched her host walk away, she noted his rear end.  _‘Nice pair of jeans, Aubrey. They bring out your cute butt so well.’_

          When he disappeared, she pointed the object on the floor and moved the red dot around.  She laughed as Skinner chased it with abandon. 

          “This cat is nuts!” She said with a chuckle as Aubrey came back with a stemless glass of wine.

          “Yeah, he is.  Oh, and dinner will be ready in a few minutes.”

          “Cool.”  Jessica said before turning her attention back to the cat who was currently rolling around on the floor grabbing at the red dot.  “Skinner, you are such an attention whore.”

          Right as Aubrey got to the kitchen, he looked back and smiled as Jessica played with Skinner before giving him affection.  Reluctantly, he turned away to finish the meal, not for the first time preferring Jessica’s company over food.

* * *

          An hour later, Jessica was helping Aubrey clean up the table.  “Superman, that was sooo good.”

          “Well, thank you.  I’ll give you some leftovers.”

          Jessica thought for a moment.  “I can have them Monday for lunch when we go back to work.”

          Work.  He loved his job as much as he knew she loved hers, but he was digging the holiday bubble they were in the last few days _.  ‘Oh well.’_ He thought.  “So, since you insisted on bringing dessert, pray tell, what did you bless me with tonight?”

          Jessica smiled.  “How about we do presents first so we can digest, then dessert while we watch television?”

          “I never need to digest, but I will defer to you.”

          “Okay, I put your present under the tree, but I have to run out to my car.  Be right back.”

          Aubrey watched as Jessica grabbed her keys and ran out.  As he finished rinsing the dishes, she came back in with a small paper bag.  He joined her in the living room before snooping around the bag.

          Jessica laughed as she stymied his attempts by holding the bag against her.  “All will be revealed in due time, Agent Aubrey.  Now I want to open my gift first.”

          The lanky man laughed before reaching under the tree.  “Good.  You will be so amazed when you see this, you’re going to be like, _‘Oh Aubrey, this is the best present anyone has ever got me._ ’”

          Intrigued, Jessica ripped the paper and was greeted with a brown box marked FRAGILE.  Pulling up the tab at the top, she opened the flap and pulled it out carefully.  After she removed the Styrofoam sheet surrounding it, Jessica saw the gift and her mouth dropped.

          It was a snow globe, but not any snow globe.  It had a green base with the MSU “S” on it.  Inside the globe, it was a snowman holding a sign with two arrows.  One said NORTH POLE and the other one said MICHIGAN STATE.

          She knew instantly why he had got it for her and fought tears of joy at the simple item that he got her.  Without a doubt, it would always be her most prized gift.

          Aubrey saw her stunned reaction and was afraid she hated it.  “Oh God, you hate it.  I’m sorry.  I remembered you talking about how much you missed the snow up in Michigan and that you hated we didn’t have any this year.  I can find something else—“

          He was stopped by Jessica’s warm lips kissing him with abandon.  His thought processes stopped as he could only move his hand to her cheek to extend the kiss.  After a moment, they broke away.

          “I love it, James Aubrey.  Now, open mine and don’t shake it.”

          Still in a haze from her kiss, the agent grabbed the box and ripped the paper open.  Pulling the tape off the box, he pulled it out and his jaw dropped.

          It was a ceramic cookie jar, but on the outside were several pictures of Rockefeller Center, Christmas trees, and other holiday items.  When Jessica pointed to the top, he opened it and found snowmen cookies.  Stunned, he could only stare, remembering the holidays with his mother all over again.

          “I remembered what you said about Christmas with your mother and I know not having snow kind of ticks you off, too, so I found pictures and had them added to a plain jar.  We can’t make snowmen, so I made cookies instead.”

          Aubrey was dumbfounded.  Looking up, it was then he realized that he was totally in love with Jessica Warren.  He didn’t know when he could tell her, but now he would make it a goal to tell her without being afraid.

          Trying to come up with words, he could only say, “T-thank you.”

          “You’re welcome.  Now, before we indulge in dessert, we need one more thing to make this night complete.”

          “What else could top this, Jess?  I mean—ooof!” Aubrey said before getting a face full of white material.

          “How about snow?”  Jessica asked.

          Aubrey blew a bit of fake snow out of his mouth.  “This is war, Warren.”  He said before grabbing a fistful out and throwing it in her face.

          “Ahhh! Going down, G-Man!”

          “You wish, Bone Lady!”

          Skinner ran away as the two adults threw handfuls of fake snow at each other while laughing and taunting each other.

          As the snow was getting low, the closer the couple got to one another.  As Aubrey was throwing his last handful, his knee slipped and he fell on top of Jessica, his lips inches from hers.  The heat between the two of them was palpable as each felt the other’s heart racing.

          “Um, who-who won, Jess?” Aubrey stuttered, mesmerized by her green eyes darkening.

          “Oh, who gives a shit!” The redhead muttered before pulling Aubrey’s face closer for a deep kiss.

          Miracle snow, snowmen cookies, and snow globes were forgotten as the two people under the Christmas tree poured their feelings for one another into the loving kisses they gave each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: In my world, at the end MOTMM, Aubrey adopted Skinner. The antics demonstrated are similar to my cats at home and are an homage to them.


	4. Christmas Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter is rated "M", folks. Enjoy.

"I still say I need an artificial tree or just a table tree. I don't have to worry about watering it and I don't have to dump it out after the holidays. Plus a table tree has less chance of falling over from an over curious cat."

Jessica turned to Aubrey as she drove. "No, Superman. This is the first year in your new house. Nothing makes a house homier around the holidays like a real tree. Table trees are just sad. Besides, if you had sprayed your tree last year, Skinner wouldn't have knocked it over when he tried to climb it."

"But-"

"Please….." Jessica begged. I'll help you decorate it. Besides, I had to owe my brother a favor to borrow his truck."

Aubrey looked over at Jessica and surrendered. "Fine."

"Yay!" Jessica yelled before steering the truck she was driving to the tree lot. "You won't regret it."

"I hope not."

Two hours later, Jessica backed into Aubrey's driveway. She stopped, parked, and turned off the motor. The two got out, but while the agent headed to the back, Jessica stood by the truck and looked around the neighborhood her friend moved into three months ago.

Some yards had white picket fences with and neighbors who decorated their houses for the holidays in a festive and fun way. It was quiet, but people seemed to mind their own. It was close to the Jeffersonian and the Hoover buildings. Yards were faded green with the change of the season.

It was the antithesis of what she planned for her life.

Suddenly, she looked behind her at Aubrey's house, formerly Doctor Brennan's and Agent Booth's home. It was barn style, but homey instead of the weird country-chic she usually saw.

They had fixed it up with the plan to sell, but they couple couldn't do it, even with the bad memories of their last night in it. Instead, they started to renting it to Aubrey a few months ago for a cheap price in return for having someone they trust live in their house.

While going with the motif of the neighborhood, she and the agent helped make it his own. Instead of stiff and perfect, it was warm and comfortable.

A home she could live in…with Aubrey.

"Earth to Jessica!"

Startled, she turned to the man inside the truck bed. "What?"

"What world are you in?"

Embarrassed, she blushed for a moment before clearing her throat. "The world where Superman needs a woman to help him get a tree. Now give me your keys so I can unlock your door!" She said with a laugh.

After opening the door, the two unloaded the tree and carried it into the house. Knowing Aubrey was still sore from the bombing eight days earlier, Jessica took the lead. After shooing Skinner upstairs, they worked together to get the stand set up and the tree situated.

While Jessica worked on untangling the lights, Aubrey went upstairs and got out his ornaments. Coming down, he was punch in the gut with emotion with the sight in front of him.

Jessica wearing the lights while she was stringing them around the tree as she sang _'Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer'_. He snickered because she looked so damn adorable at that moment, lamenting the fact he didn't have a camera.

Wanting to catch her by surprise, he tip-toed down the stairs.

* * *

 

Jessica had finally untangled the mess that was James Aubrey's Christmas lights. After several attempts to hold the massive chain without dropping them, she thought outside the box and wrapped them around her.

As she maneuvered them around the tree, she felt warm and secure in a way she had never felt. Relaxed, she started singing the first song that came to mind.

"Grandma got run over by a reindeer…walking home from our house Christmas Eve…you could say there's no such thing as Santa…but as for me and Grandpa, we believe."

Jessica continued to sing until something startled her.

"Grandma got run over by a reindeer!"

Jessica screamed. When she got over the initial shock, she turned and saw Aubrey barely holding onto the ornaments while laughing his head off.

"James Aubrey you're an asshole!" She yelled without much heat.

After a moment, the agent calmed down and put down the box. "Sorry. I couldn't help it. You were so cute singing."

Her eyes narrowed. "Trying to smooth talk me. Not working, Aubrey."

Aubrey walked up closer until they were face to face. "I'll make you a hot chocolate."

Jessica's mouth made a partial smile. "I want marshmallows, Agent."

"Deal."

* * *

 

Together, the two decorated the tree until it was a wonder hodgepodge of lights and ornaments.

A short time later, while Aubrey made the hot chocolate, Jessica lit the fireplace and turned off the lights. The two cuddled up on the couch and watched the lights flicker on the tree, enjoying the solitude.

Aubrey looked over at Jessica and was awestruck at how beautiful she was when the lights flickered on her just right. Remembering his brush with death last week, thoughts of love and lust washed over him at that moment. It was then he realized he didn't want to wait anymore.

"Jess."

The redhead turned and was taken aback by the look in Aubrey's eyes. His eyes were turning towards indigo, making her body heat up. She debated for a moment before deciding on a course of action.

"A-are you still sore from the bombing?"

"A little, but much better than a few days ago. I haven't taken the painkillers I was prescribed since Monday. The doctor said I could start running again tomorrow if I feel up to it."

"Good." Jessica said, inching closer.

"Are you tired?" Aubrey asked Jessica. "It's been a long day for both of us, with work and getting this tree home and set up."

"I was, but not anymore." She replied as Aubrey's face was inches from hers.

"Good." Was the last thing the agent said before the two came together in a kiss that grew heated quickly. After a minute, both needed air and they broke reluctantly.

"Jess, once this starts, I can't do this just once." Aubrey said, hoping she understood.

"I can't either." Jessica said, understanding exactly what Aubrey was telling her. She barely finished speaking when Aubrey pulled her close again and they came together in a passionate embrace. Before they knew it, the agent lowered her on the sofa before his lips moved to her neck.

He needed her now, right there.

As the agent's lips trained down to her suprasternal notch, Jessica's right hand held his close while her left moved down to the hem of his shirt before moving under it. She moaned when she found hot skin. Moving up, she found one of the new scars from the bombing and caressed it lovingly, earning a moan from the man on top of her.

Desperate for flesh, Aubrey's hands moved under Jessica's shirt. While one hand caressed her side, the other made a trail up her abdominal area until it found lace and silk encasing a soft mound. Feeling her arch in response, he caressed her breast while his tongue traced a trail from her ear to her chest.

"Oh God, Aubrey." Jessica whispered. "More."

His brain power traveling to his nether regions, he quickly pulled up the red head until she was sitting up and quickly pulled her shirt off her, being rewarded by her breasts encased by a dark bra. His control ebbing away, he pushed her back to the couch where his lips nibbled all over her left mound with his hand caressing the other. When his lips found her hardened nipple, he took it in his mouth, suckling it though the silkened lace.

"Aaaaahhh." Jessica moaned before she responded by tracing her nails down Aubrey's back. When she reached his belt area, she yanked the shirt up, only to be assisted by the agent, who threw the offending item on the floor near hers.

Aubrey continued to tease her nipples with his tongue until he reached his breaking point, quickly pulling down the cups and greedily taking one in his mouth while his hand teased the other. Needing more, he lifted her up enough to unclip the bra and remove it from Jessica before returning to where he was. After a few minutes he used his lips a make a trail down her silky abdomen until he reached the top of her pants.

"Jess, I am at the last vestiges of any control I can muster. Do you want me to stop?"

"Are you…shitting me? No!" She yelled before her hands moved down and grabbed his muscular ass.

"Thank god." He muttered before undoing her pants and slipping them off. Throwing them on the floor, he looked back at Jessica, looking wanton and beautiful laying on his couch only in a pair of panties. The lights from the Christmas tree glowed on her in strategic areas, only making her more beautiful.

"You're beautiful, Jessica. More than I can ever tell you."

"So are you, James Aubrey." Jessica replied as she admired his lanky but muscular upper body before pulling him back on top of her. She wrapped her leg around his waist, enabling him to feel how ready she was for him.

"Oh my god, you're wet already, Jess." Aubrey muttered as he sucked her nipples one more time.

"Yes, I am, Superman." Jessica breathed before she reached for his pants and unbuckled them.

Pushing them off, she was assisted by her partner, revealing equally muscular legs covered by boxer shorts before she felt her panties being pulled off her. She could feel his kisses as they once again trailed down her stomach and down her right leg before switching to inside her thigh as it got closer to her apex.

Jessica was awash in feelings she had never known before as she realized that she was making love for the first time.

Then she felt a fire in her body ignite as Aubrey's mouth found her bundle of nerves.

"Son of a—oh my God!"

Not wanting her to buck him off, Aubrey held her down with his arm while he tortured her with his mouth. Sure, he had sex before, but never was it ever this encompassing. He wanted all of Jessica…now.

He drove her intensely until she exploded. "Aaaaahhhh Superman!"

Aubrey watched as she came down from her high. When she opened her eyes, her eyes had darkened to almost emerald. It was then he decided he wanted them to turn completely emerald. Realizing he needed something, he turned to grab his wallet when Jessica spoke.

"Aubrey, I'm on the Pill and I take it every morning. I got myself tested as a precaution a month ago and I'm clean. I trust you completely, but if you prefer to get a condom, it's fine."

Her complete trust burst open the gates holding back the last of his fears. Quickly pulled off his boxers and tossed them aside. Moving back on top of her, he took her hand and pushed himself in, making him see stars. "Oh shit, Jess. You feel so good."

As Aubrey moved with confidence, he was encouraged by Jessica, who wrapped her legs around his waist and held onto his butt while she moaned. The louder she moaned, the more intensely he felt her walls encase him.

"Jess, I'm close. Oh God, I'm close."

"So am I, Aubrey. Ooooohhhh Goooooodd. I'm coming!"

Aubrey saw her face transform and her eyes turn a deep emerald as she orgasmed a second time and it was the most beautiful thing he ever saw. Right as she finished, his end point was reached and he screamed as he released into her. After he gave her everything he could, Aubrey collapsed onto Jessica.

"Holy shit, Superman." Was all a heavily breathing Jessica could get out.

"Holy shit, indeed." Aubrey replied, equally out of breath.

* * *

 

Two hours later, Aubrey woke up from the best dream of his life. After taking a moment, he realized he was in his living room. Seeing the lit tree, he realized that it wasn't a dream.

He and Jessica made love.

Looking down, he saw a curtain of red hair and Jessica's head on his shoulder as she slept peacefully.

Looking over at the Christmas tree, he admired the work he and Jessica put in. Pulling her close, he covered them up further with the blanket off the couch. As he closed his eyes, he made a decision.

Screw fake trees. There will be a real tree in his living room every Christmas.


	5. Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry so late folks. I had to work four days in a row and if you follow me on FB or Twitter, I had a lot of fun on NYE. Hopefully I will be caught back up next week.
> 
> For my BBT fans, I am working on JA and PR, so don't you fret.
> 
> Now, onto the story. What do angels, Aubrey, and Jessica have in common. Read and find out...

* * *

 

Washington DC was paralyzed by a massive winter storm the night before, which continued into the morning as the group arrived to their jobs at the Hoover and the Jeffersonian Lab respectively. So much snow fell that all schools and non-essential government facilities had already closed.

By one o'clock, the snow slowed down, but still curtaining the area. With that, Booth made an executive decision.

"Let's get the hell out of here, Aubrey. I want to go sledding with my kids in the back yard."

Aubrey felt a flash of envy for Christine and Hank. His father never took the day, or even an hour away from the financial markets to go sledding with him. He had vowed to himself that if he ever became a father, he would always make time for his children.

Booth saw the wistful look in his associate's eyes and knew what he had to do. "I have an extra sled if you want to join us."

Aubrey perked up. "Sounds fun."

Booth suddenly got an idea. "You've know…Cam closed the lab a couple of hours ago since half the employees couldn't get into town. Why don't you see if Jessica wants to join us? Bones was just going to hang with Daisy, Angela, and the kids today at the house."

"Jessica might have plans." Aubrey said.

Booth looked at the junior agent. 'Aubrey, we both know if you ask her she'll drop whatever plans she may have, even though with this weather I doubt she planned to go far. Besides, you two always make moon eyes at each other and I have no doubt you do also when you two do your nerd stuff together."

Aubrey laughed nervously. "Just because we like science fiction, old horror movies, and children's movies doesn't mean its nerd stuff."

"It is to me, but that's not the point of what I said."

"Nor do we make moon eyes at each other. We're just friends, you know."

"Whatever, Aubrey. I see the way you two look at each other. All I can say is being with your best friend…there's nothing like it. Think about it."

Booth shut down his computer and grabbed his suit jacket. "Now get the hell out of my office. I have a sled calling my name."

Aubrey got up and walked back to his office. After moment of debate, he sent a text to Jessica. After waiting for a minute, he got a response.

_**Pick me up ASAP!** _

After saying a silent prayer to the angels above that brought the snow storm to the area, Aubrey grabbed his keys before locking up and leaving the Hoover.

* * *

Two hours later Booth was leading the kids along with Daisy, Wendell, and Andie to the sliding back door where Brennan could be seen in the kitchen getting mugs together.

"Hey look, Mommy is making hot her famous hot chocolate for you kids so you can get nice and warm." Booth said with a big smile _. "And hopefully a hot toddie with a lot of toddie for Daddy."_ He muttered.

"Daddy, where's Uncle Aubrey and Jess?"

Amid snickers that were silenced with one look from Booth, he thought on the fly. "They're…making snow angels, Monkey."

"Won't they get cold?" Michael asked innocently.

"Not with what they're doing." Wendell said with a snicker. "Ouch!" he said as Booth hit him in the chest.

"Heading inside, folks."

"But Agent Booth, what about—" Daisy started to ask before she was interrupted by Booth.

"Heading inside, folks. They know where the door is. Now let's go in and get this stuff off so we can have some yummy hot chocolate."

All the adults worked to get the wet coats and snow pants off a squirmy Christine and Michael Vincent before they ran over to the counter to their laughs. Booth was grateful to see that his wife prepared her famous hot toddies also for the adults.

As the group got cozy with their drinks, Booth leaned into Brennan. "Michael Vincent staying the night with us?"

"Yes." Brennan said. "Angela is running home and bringing his stuff back here before going back to Hodgins. He needs her tonight."

"Hopefully not taking his frustration about his paralysis out on her again." Booth replied.

"Booth—"

Before the agent could reply, a very cold and wet Aubrey and Jessica let themselves in the house. To everyone's bemusement, they were covered with snow and wetness from top to bottom.

"Not one more step, Aubrey. Don't trail snow into my house." Brennan said.

Before Aubrey could respond, Christine asked a question based on her observations. "Uncle Aubrey, why do you and Jessica have snow all over your back and butt?"

The couple turned even redder before Jessica came up with a response. "Um, Aubrey and I were making snow angels, Sweetie."

"They were making more than snow angels from what we saw." Daisy teased.

"Yeah, is there anything else left to those angels after you, ahem, "finished" them?" Wendell joked before Andie hit him in the ribs. "Ouch! Stop doing that, guys!"

"Be nice, Wendell. I have a couple stories I can tell about you." Andie replied sweetly with a sarcastic smile on her face.

Michael Vincent turned to Brennan and Booth. "Uncle Booth, what's wrong with making snow angels?"

Booth wiped his face for a moment. "Nothing, buddy." He turned to the group, who saw he meant business. "Nothing at all."

After the two stepped out and cleaned themselves off, they came back into the house where they welcomed the delicious hot toddies Brennan made.

In between sips, Aubrey and Jessica kept looking at each other and smiling, not seeing the bemusement of the others.

* * *

After a fun evening which included a dinner of pasta with what Booth called Brennan's _'whore sauce'_ , everyone took their leave of the Booth-Brennan house. Aubrey and Jessica's drive home consisted of a debate between the origins of Rae and Fin from _Star Wars: The Force Awakens_ , a movie the two had seen three times since it premiered in December.

Aubrey pulled up the driveway of an old townhouse in Georgetown, converted into two apartments one being Jessica's with a roommate. He drove until the SUV got to the steps of her door before parking the vehicle.

Each turned shyly to the other, not wanting the night to end.

"Well, I should go in. I'm sure Doctor Brennan will have a lot for me to do tomorrow, so I should get settled in early." Jessica said not very convincingly.

"Yeah, since Booth and I left early, he has a lot of budget crap on his desk and I have to finish off warrant returns tomorrow."

"Hey," Jessica asked. "My roommate won't be back until Sunday and I just this new horror movie collection on DVD. It's even got Lon Chaney's _Phantom of the Opera_ and _Nosferatu_."

Aubrey finished her thought. "Tomorrow night…silent horror movie marathon. I'll bring the beer, Doritos, and Pizza Rolls if you make those killer stuffed mushrooms and grape salad."

"Will do. I can't wait until I move into Andie's with her in a few weeks. With her work schedule, I can have an apartment to myself more than once a month."

"Me, too. Most definitely." Aubrey said before he turned red.

"Well, I should go in. Good night, Superman." Jessica said before giving the agent a kiss on the lips. She grabbed her bag and headed into her apartment. When she waved from the window, Aubrey pulled out and headed for home.

On the drive home, he thought about the snow angels.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

_While Brennan stayed in the house to talk to Angela and watch over the sleeping Hank, Aubrey followed Booth as he led the others outside for winter fun. He loved Booth's back yard because their property extended into a wooded area with a large hill perfect for sledding._

_He took several turns down the hill, including one time with Christine and Michael Vincent and once with Jessica. The last time, Aubrey and Wendell were smart asses who got on the sled together back to back before sliding down sideways. Their Olympic turn led them to fall on their butts when they were startled by Andie and Jessica racing past them._

_After the four came back up, Andie looked at Christine and Michael Vincent. "Hey, who wants to build snow angels on the other side of the yard? I see a lot of fresh snow…."_

_"Sounds fun, Andie." Jessica said._

_"I wanna hang with Uncle Booth and go sledding!" Michael Vincent said._

_"I do, too!" Christine said._

_"Well then, guess it's just us girls, Jess. Daisy?"_

_The other intern held her son. "No, I am done playing with snow. Thank you, though."_

_Jessica and Andie left the others oblivious to the stares of Aubrey and Wendell as they walked to a fresh patch of snow. The ladies dropped into the fresh powder to begin when Andie saw she dropped her hat._

_"Crap, my hat fell off. Probably down at the bottom of the hill. Be right back"_

_The nurse walked back around the bush to where the others were. Too excited to wait, Jessica started her snow angel. She was in her own world that when someone dropped next to her, she was startled. Seeing who it was made her smile._

_"Aubrey? I thought you and Wendell were nursing sore butts!" she said with a laugh._

_"We were, but I figured the ice would do some good." The agent answered without hesitation. "Plus, I wanted to see how good you were at snow angels."_

_Jessica melted when the man gave that impish smile she loved showing the small gap in between his front teeth. "Well, obviously better than yours. Duh."_

_"Oh really, Ms. Warren." Aubrey said while he continued to make his angel. "What makes you say that? I'm from the winter wonderland of New York, well versed in the makings of winter creations such as snowmen and angels."_

_Jessica stopped and rested on her left arm, leaning forward until her head was close to Aubrey's. A voice was telling her that she was in danger, but she ignored it. "Oh, I see. I would be impressed but for the fact that I witnessed you a few minutes ago fall on your ass along with fellow Winter Wonderland vet Wendell after we passed you."_

_"We hit a bump on the hill."_

_"Okay, if you say so."_

_Aubrey heard the challenge in her voice. He remembered Booth's words from earlier and ignoring the voice in his head telling him to step back, he pressed forward. "My snow angel is the best, Warren. Admit it. I beat the Mensa girl this time."_

_"Nobody beats me at snow angels, Agent Aubrey. As a matter of fact, I'll get the others and they can judge them."_

_As Jessica moved, a small ice patch uncovered by her knee caused her to fall almost completely on top of Aubrey. They laughed at the picture they created in the snow before the sparks began to fill the air. Before the two knew it, their lips came together in a kiss. In shock, the two pulled apart for a moment and stared at each other. They smiled before coming together for a deeper kiss, which led to the two clinging together rolling around in the snow, thoughts of who had the better snow angel the last thing they were thinking about._

_*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/_

Aubrey's pleasant thoughts were interrupted by a blaring horn. Coming back, he saw there was a green light. Embarrassed, he pressed forward. He had driven a mile when his phone rang. Looking on the dash, he saw it was Jessica and immediately answered it.

"So what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call, Jessica?"

_"Well, I'm looking out the window and saw all this snow. I know that I have to be at the lab early tomorrow and you have to be at work early, but…."_

Intrigued, Aubrey smiled. "But…"

_"I think I would like to make a couple more snow angels if you are up for it. It could take a while, though..."_

"On my way!" Aubrey said before he hit the siren and did a U-turn, heading back to Jessica's.


	6. Pie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: As soon as I saw this prompt, this story practically wrote itself. Besides, who doesn't like Caroline?

* * *

             Karen Delfs was in the conference room with files spread out from the latest case she was working on with James Aubrey.  He was with Booth bringing in a witness, but returning later to help her come up with a suspect profile.  She really didn’t need his assistance, but she was determined to win him over.  He was cute and attractive.  
  
            She knew that he had something brewing with that other redhead Jessica Warren from the Jeffersonian.  Nice girl, but obviously not suited for the agent.  She intended to make sure of that.  
  
            As she finished her thought, the girl in question was heading towards the conference room.  Karen got herself ready.  
  
            “Oh hi.” Jessica said.  “I was looking for Aubrey.  Have you seen him?”  
  
            Karen smiled and fidgeted for a moment for the other woman’s benefit. “You just missed him.  He and Agent Booth headed to bring in a witness for questioning.”  
  
            “Oh.  I was out doing errands and decided to stop and ask if he wanted to get a bite tonight after work.”  
  
            “I will let him know, but we’re going to be very busy tonight with him helping me with weeding through the victim’s life.  We had plans to order in since we’re probably going to be here very late.  I’ll tell him that you dropped by, though.”  
  
            Suddenly feeling very small, Jessica felt her stomach drop.  Ever since the explosion, she and Aubrey were in a weird holding pattern in regards to their relationship.  They weren’t dating, but they were more than friends.  The BRIU analyst’s presence didn’t help matter as the forensic anthropologist knew she had her designs on Aubrey, too.  
  
            This indecision and fear was unfamiliar territory for Jessica and she honestly didn’t know what to do.  Needing to get back to her comfort zone, the redhead began her retreat.  “Of course.  I’ll talk to him later.”  
  
            “Yes, take care, Ms. Warren.” Karen said before going back to her file.  
  
            Jessica knew that she was being dismissed.  As she walked away, she felt tears forming in her eyes.  Not wanting to break down at the Hoover, she quickly headed to the stairs.  
  
            Unbeknownst to both women, Caroline Julian was nearby.  She didn’t hear what was said, but the crooked smile she saw on the analyst’s face and the depressed look on the squintern’s told her enough.  Deciding on a course of action, she headed towards the conference room.  As with preparing a case, she needed to gather all the information available before crushing a defendant. 

* * *

 

  
            One hour later, Jessica and Caroline were at the Royal Diner having coffee and pie.  The latter was listening to the former explain what happened earlier.  
  
            “So that’s it.  I don’t understand why I feel so nervous about Aubrey working on a case with her.  They’re professionals working together.”  
  
            “Young lady, Karen Delfs is one of the best behavioral analysts I’ve ever seen.  However, that little porro wants more than to prepare a case with that boy.”  
  
            Jessica snickered until she saw Caroline’s serious face.  “You called her a little wart.”  
  
            Caroline smiled at the girl.  “I see you know your Cajun.”  
  
            “I spent a summer in between semesters helping to build housing in New Orleans after Hurricane Katrina.  I’m not just a flighty forensic anthropologist, you know.”  
  
            The prosecutor was taken aback by the young woman’s directness.  However, she liked it and felt the young girl deserved the same in turn.  
  
            “What happened today bothers you because you care about him.”  
  
            “Of course I do.  We’re friends.”  
  
            Caroline gave her a knowing look.  “No you’re not, Cher and we both know it.  You want to put that pischouette  _(runt)_ in her place you have to play her game and beat her at it.”  
  
            Jessica hesitated for a moment as she tried to find the words to what she wanted to ask.  Taking a bite of her cherry pie, she chewed and decided that directness was the way to go since that’s what they were doing now.  
  
           “Why are you helping me?  You had Aubrey do a background check on me even though one was done before I came to work at the Jeffersonian.  You don’t like me and think I am bad for him.”  
  
            Caroline was shocked at Jessica's words.  She knew what she did was the right thing for Aubrey so he could go into any relationship with Jessica fully prepared.  However, even she didn’t anticipate how the squintern would take her actions to heart and felt guilty.  
  
            “Child, I didn’t do that because I don’t like you.  That boy has political aspirations and it’s a dog eat dog world out there.  Yes, you did nothing more than do what most young people did at your age.  However, once you put yourself out there in politics, they will do anything to tear you down.  I wanted Aubrey to prepare himself in case he took that step.  I would hate nothing more than to have his dreams crushed not just by the past but also by resentment of being broadsided, no matter how unintentional.”  
  
            The older woman leaned in closer.  “I love my boys Booth and Aubrey.  They are good and strong and will stand by their partners when the chips are down but I need to know that their chosen partners are strong enough to do the same.  Doctor Brennan always will, no matter how far they’re bent.”  
  
            Before Jessica could interject, Caroline held her hand up and Jessica wisely shut her mouth.  
  
             “You two got past that political hurdle, but until that sweet Skinny Mullet _(scrawny)_ almost died in that bombing, I didn’t know about you.  Then I found out you visited him twice, including waiting all night while he was in surgery and sitting with him more than one night until you were kicked out for a few hours.  You rightfully ripped him a new one six ways from Sunday after he snuck out of the hospital and made himself a target, even better than I could have.”  
  
            “What he did was stupid.”  
  
            “It was and you weren’t afraid to knock some damn sense into him.  When you love someone, sometimes you have to do that.”  
  
            Jessica ignored Caroline's words.  “He scared the shit out of me when he did that.  I was afraid of losing him.”  
  
            “Of course you were.  You’re in love with him and he’s in love with you.”  
  
            “But—“  
  
            “That boy loves you, Jessica.  I see the way he looks at you, much like that Seeley Booth looks at Doctor Brennan.  He pushed his political aspirations to the back burner because he listened to his heart.  I’m not saying that he can’t be a senator someday, but if he gets there, he will be a better one because he will have the woman he loves by his side.”  
  
            “I’m not—“ Jessica tried to retort before being interrupted by Caroline again.  
  
            “Yes you are.  Now, you didn’t let a stubborn FBI agent’s stupidity stop you from doing what had to be done.  Are you going to let some bonne a rienne _(good for nothing)_ keep you from being with the man you love?”  
  
            Jessica smiled at Caroline, feeling her confidence ebbing back.  “No, ma’am, but he’s working with her tonight.  I can’t interfere with the case.”  
  
            Caroline put her hand on the forensic anthropologist’s.  “Leave that to me, Cher.”  

* * *

           Two hours later, a content Karen and frustrated Aubrey were in the conference room with spread out files while going over a potential suspect.           

            “Karen, I think we need to wait for Booth.  He’s the lead agent after all.” 

           “Do you want to take him and Doctor Brennan out of interrogation?  I know I wouldn’t.”  
  
            “You’re right.  I’m sorry.  It’s just that Jessica hasn’t responded to my text messages.  I had planned to see if she wanted to get dinner tonight before I got blindsided by this.  Now, why do you need me to help you with a profile again?  I’m not an analyst, you are.”  
  
            Karen inhaled before exhaling.  “Because you’re smart, Agent Aubrey.  Whenever possible, I want an agent’s input when putting these together.  It’s important to use all available tools to solve a case, is it not?”  
  
            Before Aubrey could respond, Charlie and a delivery man came in from Founding Fathers.  “Ms. Delfs, this guy says he has an order from you.”  
  
            “Holy crap, Karen are you feeding an army?” Aubrey asked in shock.  
  
            “No, just us.” Karen said before digging for her wallet out of her purse, knocking a mouse trap onto the table.  
  
            “Why do you have a mouse trap in your purse?” Charlie asked.  
  
            “Don’t ask.” Aubrey replied.  
  
            Karen paid the delivery man before taking the bags.  “Thanks and have a good one.”  
  
            Charlie and Aubrey watched in awe as Karen put out several boxes of food.  “As you said once Agent Aubrey, a car needs fuel, right?”  
  
            “Yeah.  Hey Charlie, want some?”  
  
            “Yeah, sure.” The other agent said, ignoring the dirty looks Karen was giving.  
  
              At that moment, Booth, Brennan, and Caroline, who was holding one box and a note, headed into the conference room.  
  
            “Wow, check out this spread.  Aubrey what did you order?” Booth asked.  
  
            “Actually, it was me.” Karen said in a clipped tone.  “Aubrey and I need to work on this profile tonight to get you a suspect for the case.  We’re going to be here late, so I ordered dinner.”  
  
            “Oh, Cher, before I forget.” Caroline said with a smile as she handed it to Aubrey.  “This came for you from the diner.”  
  
            Aubrey read the note before opening the box.  “Cherry pie!  My favorite.”  He started to get up, but then realized where he was.  “Shit, I have to help Karen.”  
  
            “We’re more than capable of helping Ms. Delfs with her soft science.” Brennan said with a smile.  “Dad has Hank and Christine tonight and we already told him we’re going to be late.  Plus Ms. Delfs was nice enough to dinner for everybody.”  
  
            “Wow!  Pigs in a Blanket!” Booth yelled before opening another box.  “Meatball sliders!”  He opened one more box.  “Cheeseburgers!”  
  
            “If you’re sure.” Aubrey said.  
  
            “Yes, get the hell out of here.” Booth said with a full mouth.  “Wait!” he said.  “Hand me that box, please, Bones.”  
  
            “You mean this one with the dead cow?” Brennan said.  When her husband nodded, she slid it over.  
  
             Taking one wrapped burger out, Booth slid it across the table to his junior agent.  “Here, Aubrey.  See you Monday.”  
  
            “Thanks, Booth” Aubrey said before unwrapping and biting into the burger.  Grabbing the box and the note, the agent ran out.  
  
            Karen watched Aubrey go, irritated at the turn of events.  She turned and was surprised to see Caroline standing beside her.  
  
            “Nice try, little porro.” Caroline whispered.  “Just remember that I’m watching you.  If you aren’t careful, I will squash you like a bug.  After that, Doctor Brennan over there will make sure you’re never found.”  
  
            As Karen gulped, she heard Booth yell.  _“Hey there’s gumbo here.”_  
  
            “Step aside, Cher.  That gumbo has my name on it.” Caroline said before coming over.  
  
            Karen looked over at Brennan, who merely gave her a crooked smile in turn.  Shivering, she turned to find her purse so she could leave when a plate was put in front of her.  Looking up, it was Booth with a knowing smile.  
  
            “Come on, Karen, you can’t leave.  We have a profile to finish and you paid for dinner after all.  Then we can have the apple pie you had delivered, too. ”  
  
            Defeated, Karen took the fork Booth held out in front of her and started to eat. 

* * *

            Aubrey hurried into the diner while finishing the cheeseburger he was eating and looked for Jessica.  Finding her at their usual table, he came in and sat down across from her.  “Got her as fast as I could.”  
  
            “I didn’t take you away from anything important, did I?” Jessica asked worried.  
  
            “No.  Booth said he would take care of it.  Besides, I would rather have pie with you at the diner than Founding Fathers any day.”  
  
            Nervous, she flagged out Hilda.  “Can you bring out the pie I ordered now?”  
  
            “Of course, Jessica.”  
  
            “Thanks” she replied before turning back to Aubrey.  “Frankie it special for me.”  
  
            “Wow!  How cool is that?” Aubrey asked as the waitress brought out a white box and a pie spatula.  
  
            “Thanks again, Hilda.  Can you tell Frankie that I’ll be here on Sunday afternoon to tutor his nephew for his science test?”  
  
            “You got it.” Hilda said before leaving with a smile.  
  
            “Why is it in a box?  I thought we are eating it here?” Aubrey asked in surprise.  
  
             Gathering her courage, she pressed forward.  “We are, but this is a special pie.  Open the box and you’ll see why.”  
  
            “Intriguing.” Aubrey said before he opened the box.  When he saw what was inside, he was shocked.    
  
            It was a beautiful cherry pie.  It wasn’t the pie itself that knocked him, but what the crust had on it, or carved into it.             
  
            **_I LOVE YOU_ ** with love symbolized with a heart.  
  
            “Oh wow…holy crap…I mean…” Aubrey finally replied, stunned.  
  
           “Oh God,” Jessica said, misreading the agent.  “I knew I shouldn’t have said anything.  Don’t worry about it.  I can just be friends.  It’s okay.  I’m going to go now.”  
  
            Jessica moved to get up, but was stopped by a hand and saw it was Aubrey’s.    
  
            “Don’t go, Jess.  I was waiting for you because I was afraid to spook you.”  
  
            “What?” Jessica asked, afraid to get her hopes up.  
  
            Aubrey stood up and took her face in his hands.  “I love you, too Jessica Warren.”  
  
            The two came together in a kiss, which was followed by applause by everyone in the diner, including Frankie and Hilda.  After a minute, they broke apart and smiled at each other.  
  
            “Let’s dig into this pie, shall we?” Aubrey asked.  
  
              _‘Some things would never change’_ Jessica thought as she laughed.  The two sat down as Hilda handed them two plates.  When each got a piece they ate while checking each other out.  
  
             They then sat there until the early hours of the morning, holding hands and talking the night away in between munching on their pie.           

* * *

            _**Every year after that for 64 years, January 29th was celebrated by Jessica and Aubrey with a cherry pie.**_


	7. Frost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi all. Sorry so slow with this update. Today is the first day of vacation and I am cleaning my house at the same time. Hope you folks enjoy this one. Rated 'M' for language and suggestive action.

            Guests were arriving in the Jeffersonian’s History Museum for the _Winter Frost Ball_ , a fundraising event for the United Teaching Fellows.  For $1000 per plate, Washington DC’s elite were invited to events such as dancing, an auction of art and photography by Angela and Sebastian Kohl, and a presentation by Cam on the partnership between the Jeffersonian’s Forensic lab and the FBI, along with a speech by Caroline about the UTF.

            Ever since the Mia Ferrara case, the group tried to do what they could to raise the profile of the organization, one close to the prosecutor’s heart.  Knowing that the organization was still in need of funds, Angela convinced Caroline to let her present an idea of a fundraising ball to the other Directors of the Board to get the movers and shakers of the nation’s capital to donate.  After four months of planning, tonight was the night.

            And not just for the United Teaching Fellows…

* * *

              Jessica, Andie, and Daisy walked into the Jeffersonian rotunda, looking at the decorations before searching through the people.

             "I wonder where our men are." Andie wondered as she adjusted the ruffle on her princess scoop neck floor length chiffon gown.

             "I don't have one tonight, thankfully." Daisy said. She wore an off the shoulder stretch taffeta gown in the color of plum that hugged her in all the right places modestly.

            "Yeah, you do, Daisy. You just proclaim to hate him." Jessica said before she and Andie laughed.

            "No way did I wear this dress to attract…him. He's a pig! Besides, why would I want someone as egotistical and rude as him?"

            "Because as much as you proclaim to hate Oliver Wells…" Andie started

            "…you also want to screw his brains out!" Jessica said laughing.

* * *

             Aubrey stood at the bar waiting for his turn for a drink while adjusting his shoulders in his tux.  He hated these things, but for Caroline, he would dress like a penguin.

            And for Jessica.  She was riding here with Andie, who was meeting Wendell, and Daisy.  He couldn’t wait to see what she was wearing. 

            She was his best friend, but he was a man after all.

            She was slim, but had enough curves to fill out the skinny jeans she favored quite nicely.  Her legs were long, something he appreciated whenever she wore heels with a dress under her lab coat at the Jeffersonian.

            Her cleavage was prominent, but not extreme.  In his favorite fantasy, after he removed her lab coat and dress, he played with those beautiful mounds and they were a perfect handful.

            Her red hair, the color she was born with, set her alabaster skin off quite nicely.  He liked how it set her apart from everyone else in the room.

            His favorite physical feature, though were her large green eyes.  He wasn’t kidding at their first dinner at Founding Fathers when he commented that she could see into his soul.  Every time he looked into those beautiful eyes, he felt like she was inside him…into parts he never let anyone else see.

            More than once, those eyes made him forget his thoughts…even in regards to food.

            Since the bombing in December, they were growing closer, but just weren’t there yet.  He loved their friendship, but it was getting harder for him to keep his hands to himself when she would snuggle up to him on the couch while they watched _BSG 2003_.

            Still scanning for Jessica, he looked around the ball and recognized many from Washington’s upper crust society.  For most, this thing would be full of near kisses and gossip about whose party was gauche or what new Washington mover and shaker was coming in.  He hated them, but they also opened their snobby pocket books when needed, and that’s what counted tonight.

            Looking to his right, he saw Booth at their table talking to his wife along with Angela and a wheelchair-clad Hodgins.  His partner told him that Doctor Brennan helped get people to attend tonight.  She also donated enough so that all the interns, significant others, and himself could come and support Caroline.  Cam, as a speaker, didn’t need to pay, but donated one hundred dollars now that her credit issues were fixed.

            He saw Arastoo at the table sipping his drink also scanning the room.  Aubrey looked at the entrance and saw the person he knew the anthropologist was looking for…with her photojournalist boyfriend.

            Uh oh.

            Oliver Wells sat next to him, acting like he was above all this, but Aubrey knew better.  As his experiences with his father taught him, people who tend to brag and be douche bags are usually full of self-doubt and low self-confidence. 

            His thoughts were interrupted by Wendell.  “See them yet?”

            “Nope, not yet.” Aubrey replied before his turn came up at the bar.  “Two Yeunglings, please.”

            The two conversed while Aubrey waited before he heard a high pitched voice.

            “Hey there Agent Aubrey.”

            Aubrey turned around and was greeted by Karen Delfs, the BRIU profiler that had worked a couple of cases with them.  She was nice, but a bit hard to get rid of sometimes.  “Hey there, Karen.  Fancy meeting you here tonight at this expensive shindig.”

            “Yeah, all for a good cause.” Karen said, momentarily wincing as she remembered the pain she felt when she maxed out her credit card so she could go.

            Suddenly, the bartender has two glasses with beer.  “Two Yeunglings.”

            “Thanks.” Aubrey said grabbing his beer.  As his other hand went for the one he earmarked for Jessica, Karen grabbed it.

            “Hey, thanks.” She said before taking a sip out of glass.  “I’ll buy you another later on tonight.”

            Aubrey’s annoyance changed to inquisitive when he saw Wendell’s mouth drop.  Looking in that direction, his mouth dropped as he saw a vision.

            Andie and Daisy were beautiful, but Jessica was a knockout in a deep red halter dress that had a bow behind her neck where she tied it.  When she turned, he saw that Jessica must have used makeup to cover her tattoo of Sally from _The Nightmare Before Christmas_. 

            Too bad. He usually didn't like tattoos, but as usual, she was becoming the exception and it suited her.  Someday he hoped to admire it with his lips instead of just from afar.

            At that moment, the girls saw them.  Wendell was already half way there when they started heading over.

            Karen took another swig.  “Speaking of another, how about we get two more of these and take a walk?”  She turned around.  “Did you hear me, Au—Agent Aubrey? Agent?”

            Aubrey didn’t hear her because he was already in front of Jessica.  “Hey, Jess.”

            Jessica looked at the agent up and down, impressed with what she saw.  Sure she had seen him in a suit, but the fit of the tux over his lanky muscular body, along with his sparkling blue eyes did something to her.

            Then he smiled.  God that gap between his teeth was so hot.  Ohhhhh, things were going to happen tonight.

            Suddenly, she realized that Aubrey was talking to her.  “I’m sorry, what?”

            “I said you look pretty.” Aubrey said before smacking himself internally.  _‘Pretty?  What are you, in junior high?  She’s fucking gorgeous.’_

            “I do?” Jessica asked.  “You look cute, too.” She said before rolling her eyes.  _‘I am such a dork!  Telling a man looking very attractive that he looks cute.  Ugh!’_

Aubrey looked to the back and saw waiters coming out.  “Awesome!  Dinner time!”  He held his arm out to Jessica.  “May I accompany you to the table, Ms. Warren?”

            Jessica took his arm.  “But of course, Agent Aubrey.”

* * *

            Two hours later, Caroline finished her speech about the UTF and opened the dance floor.

            “Would you like to dance?” Aubrey asked

            “Sure.” Jessica asked.

            They got on the dance floor as the band played _Moonlight Serenade_.  Jessica made the mistake of looking up at Aubrey and was mesmerized as she watched the blue of his eyes changed from dark blue to pure indigo.  Without realizing it, the two got closer and the heat was palpable between them.

           When the song ended, the agent needed some air. "Would you like to take a walk away from these stuff shirts?"

          "You have no idea how much, but I have to excuse myself for a minute. Why don't you grab us a couple bottles of beer and then we'll sneak out when I get back."

           "Deal." Aubrey asked before standing up with Jessica. He watched her go and headed to the bar where the bartender granted his request of bottles before heading back to the table.  As he waited for her, a voice knocked him out of his thoughts.

            "Agent Aubrey.  You're a hard man to catch up with.  I was hoping to get a dance with you."

            Aubrey looked over and saw Karen Delfs sit next to him and move closer.   _‘The Winter Frost Ball was a nice name.  Maybe I can get some to give Karen a clue.’._ However, he didn’t want to hurt the woman’s feelings, so he said the only thing he could think of.   
  
             “Actually, I’m a bit tired.  Maybe later.”

            “Great.”  Karen said before she spotted the two beers.  Grabbing the bottle from the table, she prepared to drink it.  “Thanks for the beer, Agent.  Don’t mind if I do.”

            “I’ll take that, thank you.” Jessica said as she swiped it from Karen’s hands.  Turning to Aubrey, she smiled.  “Ready?”

            “As ever.” Aubrey said as he smiled and the two walked out, not giving the analyst a second thought.         

* * *

              A short time later, the two walked past the heated lamps on the portico and onto the courtyard with Jessica wearing Aubrey’s tux jacket.  “Thanks for coming to my rescue back there, Jess.” Aubrey said.

            “No worries.  She already stole one beer from me.” Jessica responded before both laughed.  “I’m glad it’s not snowing tonight.”

            Aubrey realized she must have been freezing.  “Jess, do you want to head back?  You’re wearing high heels in grass with frost.”

            “I’m okay for a bit more.”

            They continued to walk for a moment, each in their own thoughts until Jessica spoke up.  “Look at that moon, Aubrey.  It’s so beautiful out here tonight.”

            The forensic anthropologist turned back to the federal agent and he was dumbstruck as the moonlight caught Jessica’s hair and eyes perfectly.  She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.  Suddenly, he couldn’t hold back anymore.

            Taking two steps until he was directly in front of her, Aubrey put his hands on her shoulders before rubbing gently.  “I-I have something I want to say.”

            Cautiously, Jessica waited, secretly hoping it was what she thought it was.  “Of course, Superman.”

            Aubrey gulped as he searched for the right words.  Frustrated, he combed his hair back and looked down, speechless for the first time since he was a child.  “It’s something very important.”

            “Okay.  Go ahead and tell me, Aubrey.”

            He exhaled, still attempting to come up with the right words to tell this beautiful girl how he loved her.

            No, that he was hopelessly in love with her.

            Jessica sensed his dilemma and decided to help him along.  “Aubrey, forget about the words being ideal and perfect.  Just tell me, please.”  She thought for a moment before continuing.  “I’ll still love you no matter what you have to say to me.”

            “Well, it’s just it’s very important how I say—what?”  Aubrey said as Jessica’s words sunk in.  “What did you say?”

            Jessica decided to have a little fun.  “You should forget about the words being ideal and perfect.”

            “No…no.  The last part after that.  What did you say?” Aubrey asked as his heart started pounding.

            _‘Now or never, Jess’_ she said to herself.  “I said I’ll still love you no matter what you want to say to me.”

            _‘She loves me?  Jessica Warren loves me, James Aubrey?’_   Aubrey thought as his eyes bugged out.  _‘Wait, wait, we’re friends.  Better be sure.’_

            “So you love me because we’re best friends, right?” he asked in a tone not unlike the one he had the day he went over her background check with her.

            Jessica smiled.  _‘Time to take the bull by the horns.’_

Before the agent could move, Jessica put her hands on his face and pulled down until his warm lips met hers.  At first the kiss was simple and sweet.  After a few seconds of the sweetness, Jessica felt strong arms around her pulling her close as their kiss before more heated, causing a moan to escape her.  Needing more contact, she moved her arms around his neck.

            After a minute, the two needed air, so they reluctantly broke apart with both out of breath.  “So…Agent Aubrey…does than answer…your question?”

            “Nope, not yet.” Was the last thing Aubrey said before taking her into his arms again for another sensual kiss.  He could feel Jessica’s hands in his hair, causing a moan to escape from him.  His lips began a trail down her cheek and her neck as Jessica held his head close with one hand while the other caressed his back and chest. 

            After a few more minutes of the couple making out, someone else came to Aubrey’s attention.  In the moment, he couldn’t stop his words as his head was buried into her perfumed neck.

            “Come home with me, Jess.  Spend the night with me.”

            Things suddenly came to a halt as Jessica leaned back so she could see Aubrey.  _‘Did he ask what I think he asked?’_

Aubrey was similarly dumbstruck.  _‘Did I just ask what I think I asked?’_  

            Annoyed at letting his horniness dictate his less than gentlemanly request, he began to backtrack.  “I didn’t mean…I know I said that but we don’t have to make love.  Hell, we can just watch a movie, or I can take you home and we’ll never speak of this again because I love you and respect the hell out of you and—“

            Jessica shut him up by pinching her fingers on his lips holding them closed.  “I know we don’t have to make love, James Aubrey.”  Jessica said, still unbelieving at the easy way she said _‘make love’_ , a phrase she never expected to use in her life time, or something she would ever do.  To her, it was always sex.

            However, their joining would be nothing short of lovemaking.  Might as well call it what it will be.

            “However, I want to spend the night with you.  All night, Special Agent.  I have no precluding issues and I took my birth control right before I got here.  I am assuming you are prepared if you prefer it?” Jessica said before unpinching his lips.

            Aubrey understood what she was asking.  “Tested a year ago for everything.  All negative.  I trust you if you trust me.”

            “Always.” Jessica said with tears in her eyes.

            “Okay, then Ms. Warren.” Aubrey said before giving her a peck on the lips.  “Let’s get out of here before we melt the frost on the ground.”

            “Yes.” Jessica said as she took his hand before the couple walked back towards the ball and a start to a new future.

                         

                   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: For Jessica's dress and tattoo, watch Episode 8x6 of BBT: The Prom Equivalency or you can go to YT and search for The Big Bang Theory- The Prom Equivalency (Sneak Peek 1) in the search.


	8. Gingerbread

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi folks. Another 'M' rated one. Definitely not one for the kiddies and NSFW reading.

            Jessica was in Aubrey's kitchen placing gingerbread men on a cookie sheet. "I still can't believe Karen Delfs got you a gingerbread house kit for Secret Santa." Jessica said. "I think she wanted you to invite her over so you two can build it together."

            Aubrey was on the other side making the icing for the cookies as well as preparing the ingredients for the house. "I highly doubt that, Jess. Besides, the only person I would ever considering building a house with is you."

            The further implications of the statement hung out in the air, creating momentarily speechlessness. They had only been together for a month, neither ready to consider something like cohabitation or marriage.

            Suddenly needing some levity, Jessica quipped, "You better not build a house with anyone else, James Aubrey. Gingerbread houses are for me."

            "Always." Aubrey said with a smirk before getting closer to Jessica. "Now, get my men in the oven, woman!" he added before smacking her in the ass.

            "Wow…forceful. Is that how you treat your suspects in the interrogation room?"

            Aubrey noted her playful tone. "No. I gauge the suspect, but Special Agent James Aubrey always get his man. Just like I'm going to get you to tell me what was in the Victoria's Secret bag in your room last night."

            "It's a surprise, Agent Aubrey. Sorry." Jessica said before putting the cookie sheet in the oven and setting the timer. When done, she went back to the counter and set out the cooling racks.

            Intrigued, Aubrey came behind her, pulled her hair back, and began nibbling on her ear.  “What did you get, Jessica?” He said in a frisky tone.

            Jessica shivered, damning herself for her body’s response.  “I…told you…it’s a…surprise.”

            Aubrey started nibbling down her neck.  He enjoyed the way she was squirming and decided to push further.  “Part of finding out the truth from a suspect is going for their weak spot.” He said as his lips trailed down to the sweet spot on her neck.

            “Ooooohhh.” Jessica responded as she shivered further.  “Nope, not…telling.”

            Smiling to himself, while Aubrey kissed her neck, his right hand slowly trailed up until it found one of her soft mounds. 

            Jessica breathed.  “Special Agent Aubrey, you can’t—oh God.” She moaned to his delight when he pinched her nipple. “I won’t—“

            Aubrey’s hand pulled her blouse from her skirt and moved up her hot skin, sending shocks through her.

            “I won’t talk, no matter…oh yes…no matter…oh don’t stop…what you do…ooohhhh…to me.”

            Meanwhile, the tightness in Aubrey’s pants were starting to kill him.  What started out as a playful attempt to find out her surprise turned into an increasing need for her.  He didn’t know how much longer he could hold out.

            Then she wrapped her arm around his neck and squirmed up against him.

            Yep, it was time for the big guns.

            Pulling her around until she was facing him, he picked her up and placed her on the other counter.  “If you won’t talk, I guess I will have to be more…forceful.”

            “What are you doing to do, Special Agent Aubrey?” Jessica asked, now fully as aroused as the man in front of her.

            “This.” Aubrey muttered before kissing her passionately.

            Jessica responded to Aubrey’s ardor with equal fervor and pulling him close until nothing could get between them.  The agent’s hands shook as he caressed her all over her body under her blouse.  Needing to see her immediately, he started to unbutton her blouse.  When he couldn’t get to his goal fast enough, he ripped the blouse open to his delight and started sucking on her breast through the bra.

            Jessica’s senses were reeling from this side of her boyfriend.  She squeezed her legs around Aubrey and pulled off his shirt, being helped momentarily by him.  She wasn’t sure who tossed it on the floor because when able, her hands moved to his back where she caressed his muscles.          

            Aubrey needed more, so he pulled her cups down and his lips grabbed one nipple and suckled while the other one was caressed by his hand.  When he felt nails grating down his back and lips nibbling his ear, he lost the last of his patience.  Hurriedly, he grabbed her skirt and pulled up.  When his hands found their prize, he almost ripped her panties as he pulled them off before throwing them on the floor.  His lips claimed her once again before he pushed his tongue into her hot mouth and their gustatory organs did a sensual dance.

            When Jessica felt Aubrey’s hands find her bundle of nerves, she almost came right there.  “Oh, Aubrey, don’t stop!” she yelled before her hands found his belt buckle.  As quickly as humanly possible, she undid the belt and pulled his fly down.  

            When she was greeted with her prize, she caressed it with her hands through his boxer shorts, feeling his groan through her mouth.  Wanting to push him further, she forced her hand into the one barrier separating them and caressed his hardness.

            “Holy fuck, Jess!” Aubrey exclaimed, his head on her shoulder as his body thrust into her hand, pleasure emanating though him. 

            After a minute, though, this wasn’t enough, but thankfully Jessica had read his mind.  Letting go of him, she pushed down his boxer shorts, which landed by his knees before using her legs to pull him to her core, where he finished the journey by pushing into her.   

            “Uuuuggghhh, you’re so tight and wet.  Holy crap, Jess.”

            “You feel so good, Aubrey.  Faster!”

            He was more than happy to oblige, thrusting faster while their tongues did another sensual tango in their mouths.  When her arms began to shake, he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her as close as he was able, his other hand grabbing her right thigh and hoisting it higher, resulting in a deeper penetration.

            “Oh my God!” Jessica growled.

            Somewhere in the vicinity, the oven timer went off.   However, it was the last thing on either of their minds.

            Jessica’s moans and screams got louder with each thrust, going along with the pulse inside her walls milking the ever life out of Aubrey as his head went into her neck.  In the back of his mind, he knew if he died right now, he would go as a very happy man.

            “I’m going to come!  Oh God, Superman!”  Jessica yelled before she saw stars in her eyes as she orgasmed.

            Aubrey felt the hot wetness around him.  Forcefully, he thrusted hard and fast three more times before he emptied into her.  Time ceased to exist as the two came down from their high, slowly being able to breathe normally again.

            “Uh, sorry about your blouse.” Aubrey said as he looked at her disheveled appearance and their clothes on the floor.

            “It’s okay.”   Jessica breathed before realizing the timer was off.  “I have to get the gingerbread men out of the oven.”

            “Oh, right.” Aubrey said, moving out of the way so Jessica could climb down. “Oh, right.” Aubrey said, moving out of the way so Jessica could climb down.  As he was putting his boxers and pants back on, he caught Jessica putting her bra back on before bending over in the oven, her attractive rear peeking out from under her skirt.

            When she pulled the cookies off the sheet and onto the cooling rack, she set down the spatula and looked around the floor.  “Aubrey, where is my un—“

            Looking up, she saw Aubrey dangling her panties on his finger.  “Thank you.” She said before pulling them on.  “I need a shirt to wear, sir.  You tore my last one.”

            “Right this way, ma’am.” Aubrey said as he led her out of the kitchen to his bedroom, grabbing his discarded shirt along the way.

* * *

            An hour later, Aubrey and Jessica were sitting in front of the fireplace eating a large pizza and drinking wine.

            Jessica noticed a silence in Aubrey after they started eating.  It wasn’t like him to not talk.  At least he was consuming food.

            Aubrey’s thoughts were on their coupling earlier in the kitchen.  _‘I was a damn savage to her.  Ripped her blouse, damn near ripped her panties off.  We always make love, but today, I merely fucked her in my kitchen.  I am such a douchebag.’_

As for Jessica, enough was enough.  “Aubrey, what’s wrong?”

            Knocked out of his thoughts, he turned to Jessica.  “Huh, what?”

            “What’s wrong?  You’ve been eating, but barely talking for the last fifteen minutes.”

            Aubrey thought about making an excuse, but then he saw the concern in her large eyes and knew he had to fess up.  “I was thinking about earlier in the kitchen and how perhaps I was a little rough with you.”

            Jessica was shocked for a moment, but wanted to reassure him.  “You were, but it was awesome!  It was better than traveling with Phish that summer.”

            “But…I’m sure I left bruises on your legs—“

            “So what, James Aubrey?  We’re both healthy adults, we were horny, and it was hot as hell.  If I didn’t enjoy it, I wouldn’t have let you get as far as you did.  Besides, I’ve never had sex on a kitchen counter before.  I have a feeling I’ll have a few more firsts with you in the future.”

            Aubrey smiled, mollified.  “I’m sure you will, little lady.”

            The redhead thought for a moment.  “You know, your interrogation techniques did work.  I’ll show you the surprise now.”

            “You can’t.  It’s at your apartment.”

            Jessica walked to her purse and with her back to him, pulled something out.  “No, it’s not.”  She held out a piece of lingerie to her body.  “So, what do you think?”

            “Uh…uh…” Aubrey sputtered out as he looked at an emerald green nightie with scalloped black lace and the end barely cover her ass.

            Oh it was awesome…but he needed one more test.

            “Very nice, but I need to examine it closer.  You know, to make sure of the quality.”

            Jessica smirked.  “Why Aubrey, are you volunteering to model?”

            “Nope, wouldn’t do it justice.”

            The redhead exhaled in mock frustration.  “I guess I can model it while you inspect it.”  She walked away and started up the steps before stopping.  “Oh, and bring the wine and gingerbread cookies.  We’ll need a snack later.”

            Aubrey watched Jessica walk up the stairs to his bedroom.  Giddy, he grabbed the half bottle of Pinot Noir and ran to the kitchen.  Dumping the iced cookies into the first bowl he found, he grabbed it and trotted out and up the stairs.

            “Okay, Ms. Warren.  Special Agent James Aubrey here and I’m coming for inspection.”

            A door opening and closing could be heard, followed by giggles.

                                          

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see Jessica's nightie, go to: http://www.bedtimeflirt.com/emerald-satin-nightie-p-2345.html?o1=811&o2=6&currency=USD


	9. Presents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is a little trip into the future. A bit suggestive in parts, but sweet all around I think. I had a totally different plan for this, but as I wrote it, this is the direction it went. Enjoy.

            It was Christmas Eve 2016 and Aubrey was on the phone finishing things up before Hodgins and Angela’s party later that night.  
  
            “So we’re getting the Penthouse Suite from April 12th to the 18th?  The 14th is my wedding anniversary and I need it perfect…yeah, got the taxes done before getting hitched.”  Aubrey said with a fake laugh while rolling his eyes.  It wasn’t like it was the first time he heard the jokes about being married the day before Tax Day.  
  
             He continued to listen for a minute.  “Which anniversary?  Our first…great…so the breakfast, it’s a pretty full one, correct?  Awesome.”  
  
            Aubrey pulled out his credit card and gave his number to the person on the phone.  “Thank you very much.  Goodbye.”  
  
            He hung up the phone and grinned to himself.  Jessica was going to flip when she opened this Christmas present.    
  
            He looked at the titanium band he wore on his left hand and smiled.  It still boggled his mind sometimes that he was married to Jessica.  The last eight months were a bit of a roller coaster as with most newlyweds, including fighting, but they always worked it out.  
  
            Booth told him once that sex with your spouse was more passionate, more…everything.  After eight months of experience, he wholeheartedly agreed that without a doubt that married sex is the best sex, ever.    
  
            Suddenly, he thought about the house he was renting from Booth and Brennan.  He meant it as a stop gap until he was ready to own a home of his own.  However, living there with Jessica made him realize it was a great house to have a family.    
  
            Someday.  
  
            He was excited about their first Christmas as husband and wife.  Tomorrow afternoon would be spent at Booth and Brennan’s for dinner, but Christmas morning was all his with Jessica…and Skinner of course.    
  
            Looking at the time, he printed off the email confirmation and added it to the collection in the box for Jessica.  Grabbing the small roll of wrapping paper he hid in the corner, he quickly wrapped the gift.  After cleaning up, he opened his bottom drawer and retrieved a gift wrapped box from  _Coup de Foudre._  
  
            Oh Christmas wasn’t coming soon enough for Jessica to open this present.  He first winced at the price, but when he pictured Jessica with it, his Visa card quit crying.  
  
            Grabbing his keys, presents, and wrapping paper, he quickly locked his office and headed out.

* * *

            Jessica was in the living room wrapping Aubrey’s Christmas presents.  When done, she looked around at the tree and decorations.  She arranged the stockings one more time before making herself stop.    
  
            She knew deep down she was being ridiculous, but it was their first Christmas as a married couple and she wanted it to be perfect.  His first gift she knew he would love, but the other one was what was making her nervous.  
  
             _‘What if he hated it?  What if he’s not ready?’_  Jessica thought.   _‘It definitely will be a surprise.’_  
  
            Seeing it was after four o’clock, Jessica went into the kitchen and fed Skinner.   “I hope Daddy likes both his gifts.  I think he will, but I’m still a little worried.”  
  
            Skinner meowed loudly in response.  “Oh, don’t worry, Momma and Daddy got you something, too.”  
  
            Suddenly, a wave of nausea hit her, pushing her thoughts away as she ran for the downstairs bath, barely making it before she vomited.  When she recovered her faculties, she brushed her teeth before getting a glass of water from the kitchen and drank slowly. This was going to be one hell of a wild trip she was going to ride out.

* * *

            Aubrey walked through the front door a short time later.  “Jess?”  
  
            “Up here.  I’m getting ready to jump in the shower.”  
  
            Naughty thoughts of them in the shower ran through his head.  He walked over to the book shelf and moved the books to open the small safe.  After securing his weapon and locking it up, he put the boxes under the tree.  As he backed out, he heard music to his ears.  
  
            _“Aubrey, I need help washing my back…my legs…among other things.  Can you help me?”_  
  
             The agent untied his tie in record time before he ran to the stairs and up, stripping as he went.  “Don’t worry, Jess.  There’s an FBI agent to the rescue.”

* * *

  
            Jessica woke up the next morning with an arm around her waist.   She needed to get up, so she slowly lifted up the arm only to be held tighter.    
  
            Grabbing her pillow, she very slowly substituted it for her as she quietly moved out of bed.  As soon as she was up, Aubrey held the pillow tight.   _“Ohhhh, Jessica.”_ He moaned in his sleep.  
  
            Smiling at her husband, she picked up Aubrey’s Syracuse T-shirt and her shorts from the floor and got dressed.  She laughed at their pajamas scattered all over the bedroom as a result of a buzzed Aubrey ready for Round Two after they got home last night.  Their coupling was quick, very lustful, and satisfying.  
  
            Jessica loved married sex.  
  
            She quietly tiptoed out of the room and closed the door quickly to avoid the squeak.  As she got to the end of the stairs, she felt sick again.  Once again barely making it into the bathroom, she vomited heavily.  When done, she sat by the toilet for a few minutes, praying her running or retching didn’t wake up Aubrey.  
  
            Feeling functional again, she rinsed her mouth out and headed to the kitchen where she slowly drank a Fruit Punch Gatorade.  After saying a prayer to an unknown deity, she was able to make cinnamon rolls and coffee without upsetting her stomach.    
  
            She was just finishing the icing of the cinnamon rolls when she felt two arms around her and lips on her neck.  
  
            “Merry Christmas, beautiful wife who stole my college shirt.” Aubrey muttered into her neck before kissing her again.  
  
            “And a Merry Christmas to you, hottie husband.  I had to take yours because my shirt mysteriously disappeared after someone whipped it off me in his impatience.” Jessica said with a snicker.  She leaned back to enjoy Aubrey’s attention for a few minutes.  Before anything could go further, they were disturbed.  
  
            _“MEOW!”_  
  
            “Okay, Skinner. Relax.” Aubrey muttered before letting his wife go to get his food out.   He barely finished filling the bowl before the cat almost knocked him out of the way.  “Well Merry Christmas to you, too.”    
  
            Returning his attention to his wife, he asked, “So, shall we eat first?”  
  
            Jessica got an impish grin.  “How about presents, then food?”  
  
            Aubrey counteroffered.  “We put the coffee and cinnamon rolls on that big tray thing we got from Daisy as a wedding present, go into the living room, and eat while we open gifts?”  
  
            Jessica thought for a moment.  “Deal.”  
  
            Both loaded up their stuff and took it to the living room.  After getting their breakfast and coffee situated, they opened up their stockings.  
  
            “Aubrey!  I love this MSU scarf.  Oh, and I love these skull and zombie socks!  Wait, a bear with a Syracuse shirt on?” She said to Aubrey’s laughter.  “You’re lucky it’s really cute. ”  
  
            She pulled out one more thing.  “OMG, a Sheldon Cooper tree ornament!”  
  
            “Holy crap, this is so cool!” Aubrey said as he pulled out boxes of Girl Scout Thin Mint and Samoas cookies.    
  
            “Keep looking, Superman.” Jessica said before pushing the button on her new ornament, hearing a  _‘Bazinga!’_  
  
              Aubrey dug in.  “Gift card to the Indonesian restaurant.  Very nice.”  He pulled the final item out.  “Wow!  A Kro-no the Snow Giant figurine!”  
  
            “I figure you can put it with your New York snow globe in your office.”  Jessica said before leaning over to give her spouse a kiss.  “Thank you for my stocking stuffers.”  
  
            “Likewise.  Now time for presents.”  Aubrey said before crawling over and grabbing three boxes.    
  
            “Yay!” Jessica clapped.  
  
            “Here’s Skinner’s.  This mini drone is going to make him totally nuts!”  He said as he set a small box aside and gave the other two boxes to Jessica.  “And these are for you, milady.”  
  
            “Why thank you, kind Sir.”  Jessica said before reaching over and handing Aubrey two boxes.  “For you.”  
  
            “Thank you, sweet wife.  Now, open yours first.”  Aubrey said, barely containing himself.  
  
            “Open yours first.” Jessica said, excited about what she got him.  
  
            “No, you first.” Aubrey said.  
  
            “Counter offer.  We open them together.”  
  
            “Only if you will open the second one first.  I want to see your reaction.”  Aubrey said.  
  
            “You must have got me something really, really good.  Okay.”  Jessica said before pointing to the larger box.  “That one is first.”  
  
            Aubrey pointed to the specially gift wrapped box.  “That one first.”  
  
            Each grabbed the earmarked gifts.  “Okay, ready?  One, two, three!”  Jessica yelled before the couple ripped open their presents.  
  
            “Holy shit!  You got me the Muy Caliente Box Set of  _Gettin’ Spicy with Chili Reuben!_ ” Aubrey exclaimed as he held up the DVD set.  
  
            “Wow, Aubrey, this is gorgeous!”  Jessica said before holding up a red silk chemise with a black leaver lace bust.  
  
            “It’s going to be more gorgeous with you in it, Mrs. Aubrey.” He remarked to her smile.  
  
            Each admired their presents before an excited Aubrey spoke up.  “Open my other one, please.”  
  
            “Okay, Mister Ants in the Pants.”  Jessica said before ripping the paper off and opening the box.  Inside were two emails, and a brochure for the Maplehurst Inn of Knoxville, Tennessee.  “Aubrey, what is all this?”  
  
            “Read the letters, woman and you’ll soon find out.” He said, unable to keep still.  
  
            Jessica took the first one out and read it before grabbing the brochure.  “We’re going here for our anniversary?  This place is beautiful.”  
  
            “Yes, for six days, hopefully to make up for the fact we haven’t had time to go on a proper honeymoon.”  
  
            “Hey, I loved that Nick and Nora Charles room we got at the B & B in Boonsboro, Maryland for our wedding night and the weekend.”  
  
            “Trust me, I did, too.  Hence why we didn’t leave it until after lunch the next day, but we’re getting off topic.  There’s a reason we are going to Knoxville.  That’s what the second email is for.”  
  
            Jessica read the paper and her eyes bulged out in surprise as she took in the information and mentally calculated.   _‘Should be done by then, at least I hope.’_  
  
            Aubrey saw Jessica’s face and got worried.  “What’s wrong?  Did you change your mind?  You’ve talked about how much you want to see the place.”  
  
            Surprised, Jessica looked.  “Oh no, I love it.  I’ve wanted to go to the Body Farm for ages.  How did you get this invite?  It’s not open to the public.”  
  
            “Doctor Brennan spoke to Doctor Bass.”  
  
            “Aubrey, I love this gift, but this place is not for the faint of heart.  Do you really want to see decomposing bodies on our anniversary weekend?”  
  
            “After what I’ve seen since I started working with the folks at the lab, it will be a piece of cake.” Aubrey said, hoping it was true.  
  
            “Okay.” Jessica said before giving her husband a long kiss.  “Thank you, I love this.  Now, open yours.”  
  
            Jessica’s nerves creeped up again as Aubrey opened the gift.  It would be a surprise for sure.  She was scared, but getting more excited as she thought about it.  She just hoped her husband was, too.  
  
            Meanwhile, Aubrey opened the box and peered inside.  He was befuddled for a moment before it clicked.  Taking it out, he confirmed what he thought it was.  
  
            A positive home pregnancy test.  
  
            Looking again in the box, he recognized a printout from the Jeffersonian that confirmed what the first test did.  
  
            _‘Holy crap! Jess is pregnant!  She’s having a baby…wait, we’re having a baby.  Oh no, we didn’t plan to try for at least a year.’_  
  
            Aubrey’s eyes bulged as his thoughts kept racing.   _‘How much maternity leave will she take?  Do I take paternity leave?  What about her career?  Wow, college is expensive, but if this kid is as smart as her mom, she’ll be riding her own ticket, thankfully.  Wait, we’ll have to feed her for 18 years?  Diapers!  Diapers are expensive!’_  
  
             She couldn’t take it anymore.  “Aubrey…Aubrey.”  Not getting a response because he was in the zone, she finally yelled.  “James!”  
  
            That got his attention as only a select few ever called him by his first name.  When he looked up, she seemed afraid and he realized she was waiting for his reaction.  “I’m sorry.  I’m just processing this.  Wow, when did you find out?”  
  
            "Sunday I realized I was two weeks late, so Monday I picked up a test and did it at work.  When it was positive, I asked Cam to confirm it for me and she did."    
  
            “But you’re on the pill.” Aubrey said.    
  
            “Well”, Jessica said, needing some levity.  “I guess you have super sperm James Aubrey.  We’re due in August.”  
  
            Aubrey thought for a minute before he had a realization.  “I know when it happened!  It was in the shower the weekend before Thanksgiving.  Remember?  You were on the antibiotics and we were taking extra precautions, but when you gave me a bl…things got…pretty heated.”  
  
            Jessica saw the goofy smile on his face.  She had to agree on his calculation of conception.  One of the best, if not the best shower she ever had.  Her husband may look scrawny, but he picked her up with ease and made her sing like no one ever has.  
  
            Breaking up her thoughts, she returned to the matter at hand.  “So, you’re happy?”  
  
            Aubrey realized that she was probably nervous to tell him.  Yes, it was way ahead of when they were planning to try to start a family, but he didn’t care because he and Jessica created a new life together.  It wouldn’t be perfect and would be messy at times, but he couldn’t wait.  
  
            “Happy?  I’m excited as hell!” he said before reaching over and pulling his wife into a hug and into his lap.  That’s when he realized something and let her go to look at her face.  “You’ve been feeling sick on and off this week.  Is that--”  
  
            “Morning sickness.” Jessica said.  “Cam said it usually goes away by the twelfth week.”  
  
            He had another realization.  “But, our anniversary trip?  Can you handle the Body Farm?”  
  
            “I bend over bodies and clean bones every day at the Jeffersonian, plus Doctor Brennan did it while pregnant with Hank and Christine.  Besides, there’s no way I’m missing the Body Farm unless I’m specifically told not to go.”  
  
            “Wow, an anniversary and a babymoon.  This is awesome.”  He felt tears in his eyes.  “You’ve made me the happiest man on earth, Jessica Warren.”  
  
            “I’m glad I made you the happiest man on earth, James Aubrey.”  
  
            They smiled for a moment.  “I can’t wait to see her when she’s born.  She’ll have your red hair and green eyes.”  
  
            “She?  It’s going to be a boy.  He’ll be tall like you with your beautiful blue eyes and black hair.”  
  
            “Nope, girl.” Aubrey said as he put his hand on her stomach.  
  
            “I’m the scientist in the family and I say it’s going to be a boy.”

* * *

            On August 23, 2017, after 12 hours of labor, Rachael Brennan Aubrey was born.  Rachael for Aubrey’s late mother, Brennan for Jessica’s mentor.  
  
            She had red hair like her mother and her father’s blue eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My husband got our cats a mini drone for Christmas. Abbey is like "whatever", but Spot goes insane whenever he flies it. Someday, I should record it and put it on YT.


	10. Cookies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I had a totally different chapter written out, but this one popped in my head after watching Season 10's WITW. Takes place after this season's DITB. I hope you enjoy it.

            Karen walked in Aubrey’s office and quietly closed the door.  Earlier, she saw the redhead intern from the Jeffersonian drop off a wrapped box with a bow on it in his office.  Confirming what she saw, she grabbed the box, noting the Angry Birds paper and large red bow.  After that, she gently shook it.

            “Must be cookies or something.”  She muttered.  “How cheap can you get?  Oh well.”

             Karen grabbed the label she made out earlier and stuck it directly above the one that said _‘From Jess’_.  Looking back at the appearance, she was satisfied.

            She and Aubrey had a connection that day in the hospital.  She caught the flirtatious tone in his voice when he remarked she was like Clarice Starling.  Karen didn’t have the best luck with men, but she was determined to snag this one.

            She opened the door and peeked out.  When she saw that the coast was clear, she walked back out with a smile on her face.

* * *

            One hour later, an annoyed Aubrey came back into his office, slammed the door, and threw the file on the desk.  Until Stark returned from Medical Leave, they had to answer to Deputy Director Andrew Hacker.  He knew enough about the windbag from Booth and today's meeting confirmed that.  Aubrey couldn't help the sarcasm that came out of him before the meeting was finished.  When they got back to Booth’s office, the senior agent rightfully chewed him out, finishing that he better not come out of his office until he got _‘the burr out of his ass’._

It wasn’t the meeting that he was mad about and Booth knew it, too.

            Things with Jessica were tense since he snuck out of the hospital and had that press conference.  She ripped him a new one for making himself a target.  When he told her that it was part of his job to catch the criminal, she called him self-serving and arrogant before insinuating that he always thought of himself first.

            Pissed off at the implication and what he now admits was the strong nerve she hit, he lobbied back that she was flighty, tactless, and a commitment phobe.  Jessica merely stormed off in response. 

            At the time, Aubrey smiled in victory, but after he processed the teenagers they arrested, he realized that the victory was hollow.  He felt even worse when he remembered that she was at the hospital waiting while he was in surgery.  Even more, she came by whenever she could in between the lab those few days before his stunt.

            He wanted to apologize, but didn’t know how.  What he said was totally uncalled for.  Most people tell him off, he ignores them, but to hear those words from Jessica cut him.  Especially because she was right, except for one thing.

            He didn’t think of himself first.  All that he did, his last thought before he went to bed at night, the first thing he thought of when he woke…was her.  Always her.

            No, on the night of the arrest, he didn't think of her. He was pissed and angry about the bombing, as well as emotional as thoughts of Booth's struggles the past year rushed through his mind. He didn't want his mentor separated from his family again.

            To be honest, he liked her flighty and tactless.  She spoke the truth, much like he did and he respected her for it.  Yes, she was a commitment phobe, but she had scars like he did.

            Because he was a commitment phobe, too.

            Aubrey closed his eyes as he realized he probably blew it with her.  When he opened them, he saw the wrapped box on the desk.  He got his hopes up until he saw it was from Karen.  She was nice, but a bit too obvious.  Definitely not interested.

            But she went to the trouble of a gift, so he decided to open it before emailing her a thank you.

            Sitting at the desk, he opened it and discovered a metal tin.  When he opened it, he found Christmas cookies, but not just any Christmas cookies.  Grabbing one and tasting it, his suspicions were confirmed.  He looked at the top of the tin and saw six words in a familiar handwriting.

            _**I'm sorry, Superman.**_

_**Love, Your Jessica** _

            The longer he perused it, the bigger his heart got before he remembered what he saw earlier.  After making a quick determination, he plotted a course of action.

* * *

            An hour later, Karen heard a beep and saw she had an email from Aubrey.  Reading it, she smiled.

            **_Loved the cookies!  Thanks for such an awesome gift.  I want to thank you, so why don’t you meet me at the Blue Duck Tavern for dinner?  I made a reservation for 7PM but if you need a different time, let me know and I can change it to your convenience._**

**_James_ **

Karen saw that he signed his first name instead of the agent’s typical signature with his credentials and office information.  Giggly, she responded back.

            **_I would be honored to have dinner with you, James Aubrey.  I will meet you there at 7._**

**_Karen_ **

* * *

Aubrey saw the reply and smiled.  Grabbing his phone, he made a call.  “Hey, it’s Aubrey.  I need a favor.”

* * *

            At 7:00 PM, Aubrey dressed in a blue button up shirt, jeans, and sports jacket at a table at the Blue Duck Tavern.  As he was finishing a beer, he looked at his watch before he heard his name.

            “Hi James.”

            “Hi Karen.”  Aubrey said with a smile that hurt.

            “I’m so flattered that you asked me out tonight.”

            “Well, I wanted to show you how much I appreciated your gift.  Those cookies were awesome.”

            “Well, the email would have sufficed.”  Karen said before the waitress came to the table.  “Would you like to split a bottle of wine?”

            “Sure” Aubrey said.  “There a Russian River Pinot Noir that’s really good.”

            “Sounds good.”

            “I’ll have it right away for you.”  The waitress said before giving a quick look to Aubrey.

            “So,” Karen said.  “As I was saying, a thank you for the cookies would have been enough, but you didn’t have to take me to a fancy dinner.  I’m an expert on people and I think there is more to this than a mere thank you.”

            “All right, you got me.” Aubrey said.  “I have to ask, though.  Did you make those yourself?”

            “I-I did…last night.”

            The waitress came back and showed the bottle.  “Here’s your wine.”  The waitress said before opening it.  “Oh, shoot, only one glass.  I’ll get you another one.  Who wants to taste it?”

            “I’ll let the lady do it.” Aubrey said with a smile.

            Karen swished it around and sipped.  “Perfect.”

            When the waitress left, Aubrey leaned in close.  “I really like the bite the gingerbread men had.”

            Karen poured more wine into her glass and sipped her wine before she leaned in, too.  “Well, James, the secret is using fresh ginger.”

            “Really?”

            “Maybe we can discuss it sometime, say later tonight at my apartment?”

            When their waitress returned, instead of another glass, she handed him two bags.  After he set one down, she handed him a clipboard with his credit card and receipt before he signed it.  “I don’t think so, Karen.  I don’t like liars.”

            The analyst watched befuddled as the agent gave the blonde girl a twenty.  “Thank you, Courtney.”

            “You’re welcome, Agent Aubrey.” She said before walking away.

            Karen’s eyes widened.  “Liar?  What are you talking about?”

            “I didn’t have gingerbread cookies.  They were Christmas cookies, my mother’s recipe.  There’s only one person who would have access to that in my apartment and it isn’t you.  Jessica had a note in the tin, plus I saw where you put your label on top of hers.”

            Courtney returned with another receipt.  “Here’s your bill for the wine, Ma’am.  I’ll be more than happy to take it up for you anytime or you can pay at the bar.”

            When Karen opened the tab, her eyes bulged.  “This bottle is $97.00!  You're paying for half, James!"

            “No I'm not.  I didn't drink the wine and you ordered it.”

            “I can cork this for you if you like, Ma’am.  Washington DC allows you to take open bottles of wine home.”

            “Well”, Aubrey said while getting up.  “I should get going while the food is hot.  If you attempt another thing like this or make any overture towards me that I view as more than professional, or if you give Jess crap, I will go to your boss at the BRIU.  I will let them know that I am uncomfortable working with you and may be compelled to file a sexual harassment complaint.  Oh, and it's Agent Aubrey, not James.  Is that clear, Ms. Delfs?”

            Karen knew she was stuck.  “Yes, Agent Aubrey.”

            Aubrey walked out and spotted the waitress at the bar, so he headed over.  “So, Courtney, how are you really doing?  This will be your first Christmas without your mother.”

            Courtney Hodsell turned to face the agent and leaned her elbow on the bar.  “Actually, I’m doing okay.  I’ve finally sold the last of Mom’s cookie jars last week.  Finals are done, so I’m heading up to Vermont to see my aunt and uncle for Christmas.”

            “I’m glad you’re doing well.”  Aubrey said before pulling a card from his pocket.  “I’ve been where you are, so if you need anything, just call.”

            “I will, Agent Aubrey.”

            “Thanks again for your help tonight.”

            Courtney smiled.  “You and Agent Booth found my mom’s killer and helped me understand why she was how she was about the jars and me.  I should be thanking you.”

            “Good night.” Aubrey said before walking out.  He looked at the clock and saw there was time to spare.

* * *

           Brennan was with Jessica in Limbo as the latter was putting away a set of remains.  "Now, Ms. Warren, I want to finish cataloging one more set of remains, then I think we can call it a night."  Brennan said.  Not getting a response, she looked up and saw that her intern was distracted. "Ms. Warren, did you hear what I said?"

            Jessica shook her head.  “No, I’m sorry.”

            Brennan felt a buzz in her pocket.  After checking the message, she sent a text back.  “Perhaps you would feel better if we took a break.  Finishing putting these remains away and meet me upstairs.”

            Jessica gulped, knowing the tone in her mentor’s voice.  “Yes, Doctor B.”

* * *

            Jessica was going up the stairs ten minutes later muttering to herself.  “Great, personal life is a mess and now professional.  Doctor B is going to f---Aubrey, what are you doing here?”

            Aubrey was sitting in the break area with two bags labeled _Blue Duck Tavern._ “Bringing you dinner.  I asked Doctor B to keep you here so I could see you.  She left, but told me to have you turn out the lights when you leave.  She’s heading home to Booth and the kids.”

            “But-wha—how—you’re here.”  Jessica said as she sat down next to him.

            “Yes, I am.  I'm bringing you food because I know how you can get when you get engrossed in your bones."  He put a box in front of Jessica.  "Wood Oven-Fired Prime Steak with a mixed green salad.”  Pulling another box out, he set it in front of him.  “And for me, Cedar-Cured Pork Shoulder.”

            "Wow!"  Jessica said.

            In another bag, he pulled out two Yeunglings, opened them, and got silverware from the bag.  “All meat needs a good beer to drink and utensils so we don’t make a mess on ourselves or here.  I don’t think Cam would appreciate that.”

            Before they could start, Jessica put her hand on his.  “Aubrey…I owe you an apology for what I said to you the other night.  You scared the shit out of me after I saw that press conference and the things we said only made it worse.”

            “Jess, I know.  I saw the _'I'm Sorry'_ note you left in the tin, but you were right about some of what you said.  I can be arrogant and as Booth has told me, an ass. That night, I thought about what Booth would have done.  He would have done the same thing, except now he has Doctor B and the kids.  After what he’s been through, I just jumped in.  I guess part of me was also just really pissed off about what happened to those cops, Hodgins, and me.”

            Aubrey thought about what he wanted to say.  “I'm sorry for being an ass and what I said.  You mean a lot to me and I should have at least talked to you first.  Your opinion matter to me more than anyone else's, even Booth's.  Also, you’re flighty at times and not tactless, but honest.  I love all of you.”

            Jessica’s eyes bulged at Aubrey’s confession.  “Y-you love all of me?”

            The agent took in a breath, feeling like he was facing an execution squad and his life was dependent on the right answer.  _‘Now or never, Aubrey.’_ He said to himself before taking both her hands.  “I love you, Jessica Warren.  I love your weirdness, your curiosity, bluntness, smile, hair, eyes, smell, touch, curves, heart—“

            Before he could go further, Jessica moved in for a kiss.  Aubrey’s thoughts were wiped clean as her soft lips moved over his.  When they needed air, they broke apart.

            “James Aubrey, I love all of you.  I love your direct nature, sarcasm, dry humor, your loyalty, generosity, smile including that cute gap between your teeth, dark hair, gorgeous blue eyes, your aftershave, lips when you kiss me—“

            Jessica was interrupted as Aubrey kissed her.  As his lips caressed hers, she felt his tongue explore the area looking for entrance.  Eagerly, she let him in and they explored each other’s mouth with responding moans before Aubrey came to his senses.

            “Whew, Jessica!  Wow, you made me forget about food.”

            “Huh?” Jessica said, still in a daze.

            “Dinner.  I brought you an expensive dinner as well as…” Aubrey reached into the bag and pulled out the tin she gave him.  “My mom’s cookies you made.  I have to ask.  Did you break into my apartment for the recipe?”

            “I still have your emergency key, so technically it wasn’t breaking in.  How are they?”

            “Perfect.  Just like how Mom always made them.”

            “Maybe, we can try them later...” Jessica said.

            “Of course.” Aubrey said while chewing his meal.

            “…at your apartment.” She replied nervously.

            Each let the words hang out there for a minute, knowing the meaning behind them.  Just as Jessica was going to take her suggestion back, Aubrey spoke up.  “Will you spend the night?”

            “Yes.” Jessica said with confidence.

            “Okay, then.”  Aubrey said. 

            The two finished the meal, each hid sly smiles as they checked each other out when the other wasn’t looking, looking forward to their plans for the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Addendum: I don't like Karen Delfs as I find her useless and an idiot. I don't tolerate idiots well, hence her special treatment in my stories.
> 
> Also, Courtney was someone I did wonder how she would have done after the case was solved.


	11. Carols

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is a little bit different than usual and Hodgela takes some of the stage. Rated 'M' for suggestive situations and language. Enjoy.

** DECEMBER 23 **

            Jessica and Hodgins were playing the scientist’s version of _Crimes Against Humanity_   while she was visiting him at the rehab facility.  Hodgins was about to draw when the anthropologist heard it outside his door.

            _‘Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, Jingle all the way!’_

“Ugh, caroling!”  Jessica said.  “Do you hear that stuff every day?”

            “Yes and its annoying!” Hodgins said as he drew a card.  “Okay. Donald Trump is missing his BLANK, so instead he gets BLANK.”

            Each searched through their paper cards before making selections.  “I really like this version of the game, Hodgins.”

            “Me, too.”

            Suddenly, the singing got louder.  _‘Hark The Herald Angels Sing.  Glory To The Newborn King!’_

            “Oh my God, why are they singing outside your door?” Jessica said

            “Because I’m not happy go lucky.”

            “Can’t you ask them to stop?”

            “I did, but three of the singers are the daughters of Senator Gary Glenn of Texas.  I've seen them taking him for walks on the grounds."

            "Wasn't he the one who--"

            "The one and only."  Hodgins said.  "The medical director said their caterwauling makes it more festive.  However, their pleasant tones conceal the fact they're looking their sanctimonious and annoying noses down at people.  I know others don’t like it, but essentially we are to put up and shut up to keep the Congressman happy.”

            Jessica twisted her face in sympathy.  “Sorry, Curly.”

            “Well, I try to just tune them out.  Okay, moment of truth, Jess.”

            Jess reveals her new cards.  “Beat that, Hodgins.”

            Hodgins smiled.  “Very good, Jessica, but read them and weep.”

            Jessica read his selection and bowed.  “I stand corrected, Curly.”

            The scientist saw the time.  “I hate to break this up, but they’re pains about the visiting hours.”

            “Ugh.”  Jessica growled as she picked up the cards.  “Just when the game was getting good.” 

            “Thanks for coming, Jessica.”

            “It was my pleasure, Curly.  See you soon.”

            Jessica packed the cards in her purse before leaving.  As she got into her car, she realized that the snobby carolers needed to be put in their place.

* * *

            Ninety minutes later, Jessica came out Aubrey’s bathroom ready for bed.  Heading to the living room, she found Aubrey in his flannel pants and a Syracuse shirt playing country songs on his guitar. 

            ‘ _God he’s so cute!’_ Jess thought as she heard him sing and watched him play.  He was very talented, but knew he didn’t consider it more than a hobby.

            For the first time in her life, she felt like she was home.  Someday, perhaps she and her FBI agent could go further than her spending the night at his place a few days a week.  Their relationship was still new, though, but she wasn’t worried because they had all the time in the world.

            “Hey Jess!”

            Jessica came back to reality and saw Aubrey’s cute smile.  _‘Oooohhh, that gap between his teeth.  Grrrr!’_

“What’s going on in that very intelligent brain of yours?” he asked before holding out a bottle of Yeungling for her.

            “Can’t fool you, can I?”

            “Nope, that’s why I am an awesome FBI agent.” Aubrey said.  He admired her long legs as she sat next to him before noting she was wearing one of his Quantico shirts.  “Now, how was your visit with Hodgins?  I’m thinking of heading over there tomorrow after work before Angela comes over.”

            “Well, he’s positive and that’s good.  He’s not fond of some of the movers and shakers there, though.  I'm not supposed to tell, but Senator Gary Glenn is there and he's the reason for this particularly nasty problem.”

            "Even more than being caught with a prostitute?"

            “Yeah.  That jackass’s children and friends carol all the rooms every night.  Hodgins said it’s annoying to many of the residents because it’s like they do it to show how much better they are than others.  They get away with it because of the senator’s influence.”

            “That sucks.  I love Christmas, but those songs get really, really annoying after a while.”

            “Tell me about it.”  Jessica said before taking a drink.  “The irony is that Hodgins is probably worth more than most of those jerks combined now, but he’s not one to rub it in people’s faces.”

            “Because he doesn’t need other people’s approval.”  Aubrey said as he put his guitar aside.

            “I want to help him, though.  I hate snobs.  He’s got enough of a battle ahead of him without having to deal with sanctimonious assholes.”

            Aubrey thought for a minute before grabbing his phone.  “You really want to annoy these people so they leave Hodgins and others alone?”

            “Yes.  A thousand times yes.”

            Aubrey put the password onto his phone before his screen came up.  Before he could do more, Jessica laughed.  “You put my picture as your wallpaper?”

            “Of course, you’re hot.  Plus, a couple of the techs at our last crime scene were checking you out.  I have to discourage them.”

            “Aubrey, don’t pee on me to mark your territory.  Besides, I caught a couple of the female techs at the lab checking you out, too.  Your butt is mine and mine alone.”

            “Really?  Are you going to pee on me now?” Aubrey retorted.

            “Of course not.  I’m a lady.  Now, what were you going to show me?”

            Aubrey opened an app and pressed a couple of buttons.  “Now, listen.”

            For twenty minutes, the couple alternated between shock and hysterical laughter as they listened to Aubrey’s phone.

            “Superman, this is genius.  Will you help me?”

            “Why not?  It’s not like I’ll be going to the Senate anytime soon.  No one to impress.”

            Jessica frowned and she scooted close to him before sitting on her side facing him.  “You can still be a Senator, James Aubrey.  You just need to be who you are and not an ass kisser like some of these slime balls.  You would look out for me and this country.”

            Aubrey looked at her and saw her sincerity.  “You really think that, don’t you?”

            “Of course.  Do you think I would let you see me naked and take dirty showers with you if I didn’t?”  Jessica retorted while coming her fingers through his hair.

            “That’s true.  Besides, until now, no one ever earned the privilege of wearing one of my FBI Academy shirts.  I never looked as good in this as you do.” He said before finding that spot on her neck that killed her.  He got his wish as she shuddered.

            “Tomor---oh my—tomorrow is Christmas Eve.  Think we can get—ohhh, Aubrey---some reinforcements—oh fuck it!”  Jessica yelled before she moved to sit on his lap.  

            “I’ll talk to Booth and Doctor B in the morning.  You talk to Ang—Good lord, woman what are doing with your pelvis?”  Aubrey groaned as the anthropologist started gyrating on his lap.

            “Rewarding you for your most excellent idea, Special Agent James Aubrey.  You—oh God.”  She groaned as she felt Aubrey’s hand under her shirt flicking her nipple as well as nibble on her neck again.  “Oh, you’re being naughty, James.”

            “Are you going to punish me?” He muttered into her neck.

            “If I must, I must.”  Jessica said before getting of Aubrey’s lap to his frustration.  He groaned before a shirt landed on his head.  Pulling it away, he was pleasantly surprised to see Jessica standing in only her panties.

            Jessica smiled, but it turned to laughter suddenly as she was chased down the hallway by a very fast Aubrey, who caught her as she got to his bedroom.

            “You are a naughty girl, Jessica Warren.”  Aubrey said before pinning her against the wall of the hallway.

            “Well, maybe we should punish each other.”  She said suggestively.

            “Oh, hell yes.” Aubrey said before he picked her up.  Jessica wrapped her legs around his waist before he carried her into his bedroom.

             A few moments later, Skinner ran out meowing before the door was slammed shut.

* * *

            Four in the afternoon Christmas Eve, Angela’s father and the Jeffersonian group minus Daisy, Cam, and Oliver arrived at the facility due to a last minute case from the Virginia State Police.  They were halfway across the parking lot when Angela turned to everyone and spoke.    

            “I know part of the reason why you’re here is to put some people in their place.  I do know though that the main reason you all came is to support Hodgins and for that I can’t thank you, enough."

            Brennan hugged her best friend as everyone watched.  After a few moment, Angela let go and wiped her eyes.  "Now, let’s go in.”

* * *

             Fifteen minutes, while everyone was in Hodgins’ room, Wendell saw the carolers at the start of their rotation.  "They're here."

            Everyone, including Brennan, got their phones ready.  “This is so petty, Booth.” she said.

            “Yeah, but it’s going to be fun.  Besides, Bug Boy needs us.”

            “You’re right.  I don’t like people who think they’re better than others because they’re wealthy.  Let’s kick them in the Kaiser”

            “Kick them in the keister, Bones, but that’s okay.”  He turned to Jessica with a smile.  “Play it, Squint.”

            Jessica pushed play on her Google Play app on her phone and Stephen Pearcey’s _Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer_ began to play.   They sang along with the guitar riff, startling the others on the other side of the hall.   _“Grandma got run over by a reindeer.  Walking home from our house, Christmas Eve!”_   

            “Excuse me,” A young woman from the carolers called, but she was ignored.  Storming down the hall, she entered the room.  “Excuse me, we’re trying to sing carols for the residents.  Can you keep that trash down?”

            “Of course.”  Jessica said sweetly.  “We're just visiting our friend.”

           "Thank you," The woman said before heading back over, where the carolers started to sing again as the group inched out of Hodgins' room.  " _Jingle bells, jingle bells—"_  

            Aubrey pushed a button and suddenly, Skid Row's version of _Jingle Bells_ blasted down the hall.  " _Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way."_ The Jeffersonians sang loudly along with Sebastian Bach.

            “This is really fun!”  Brennan said in between verses before she started dancing.

            Two of the carol singers that Angela recognized as the daughters of the senator marched down the hall until they got to the group.  “You people are disrupting the patients with this racket!”  One of the women said with contempt.

            “Don’t you mean your father?” Booth said.  “We’re having fun because we don’t want to listen to you, as some others don’t.  Now, shoo back down the hall.”  He said before patting her head to everyone’s laughter.

            “You interrupt us one more time and you’ll regret it.”  The other woman said.  “Don’t make us come down here again!”

            When the carolers started _Santa Claus Is Coming To Town_ , the group was ready.  “Wendell, that’s yours.” Aubrey said.

            The forensic anthropologist queued up Dokken's version and an intro guitar riff started before they started singing.  " _Santa Claus is coming to town!"_  they yelled, Angela and Hodgins joining in with the others.

            The carolers this time responded by singing louder, but they were no match for the Jeffersonian group, who moved to Geoff Tate’s _Silver Bells,_ started by Brennan on her phone.

            Slowly, but surely, residents of the facility were coming out and cheering out the outlaw group visiting the scientist. Seeing this, everyone, including Angela pushing Hodgins in his wheelchair, moved out into the halls.  When the song was over, the first one to bitch them out looked them down. 

           “You people are pathetic.”  She turned to the others.  “Use the last one, girls.  They can’t ruin that one.”

            She and the carol singers started singing a beautiful version of _Oh Come All Ye Faithful_ , confident that they would win this contest.

            Billy smiled.  “Oh I’ve waiting to use this one.”

            Just as he was to push the button, he was stopped by Angela, who pointed to her husband.  Billy gave his phone to Hodgins.  “Here, son.  Stick a fork into these snobs.”

            Hodgins smiled thanks as he pushed the button, where Twisted Sister’s version played loudly.  The group raised their voices loud enough to where the carolers were drowned out.

            After a minute, the leader turned to her group and lost her cool.  “SHUT UP!”

            When all was quiet, she stormed over to the Jeffersonian until she was in Jessica’s face.  “This was all you, wasn’t it?  I heard you last night complaining about us.  Do you know who I am?”

            “Yes.” The redhead said.  “You’re the spoiled brat daughter of Senator Glenn of Texas.  You think all this fake Christmas cheer shit will make everyone forget that your daddy is here because he was getting sucked off by a transvestite named Princess Jasmine before he crashed his car into a utility pole in all his…excitement.”

            “Why you little bitch!” The lady yelled as she raised her hand, but was stopped by Aubrey.

            “Okay, Miss Entitled.  Let me give you some advice.  Either you get off your high horse, turn around, and stop your nightly dog and pony show to these patients, or this gentleman behind me…”

            Billy came forward at Aubrey’s prompts.

            “…also known as Billy Gibbons of ZZ Top will make sure you regret it.  See, his son in law is a patient here, and he is worth several million more dollars than your father will ever be.   My friend Billy is also from Texas, where he has many, many friends who can help convince people to vote your daddy out in the next election, as well as make you all the laughing stock of Washington.”

            Aubrey let go of the woman's arm before pointing to Brennan.  “This is Doctor Temperance Brennan, author of the Kathy Reichs books as well as a world-renowned forensic anthropologist.  She also has a lot of influential friends, including people in Congress and the White House.  Doctor B, didn’t you say that President and Michelle Obama are fans of your books?”

            Brennan stepped forward.  “Yes.  Actually Booth and I have been invited and attended five State Dinners since the President took office.  Vice-President and Doctor Biden have expressed their fondness as well.  Booth and I had dinner with them at the Vice President’s residence...three weeks ago?”

            “Sounds right.”  Booth said.

            Aubrey was envious, but stayed on task.  “Yes, this lady has enough influential friends to put a bug in their ears regarding your grant request for your music center in Dallas and how the money could be put to better use.”

            The woman’s eyes bulged to everyone’s mirth.  Aubrey smirked as he took one step closer.  “Now, get your empty threats back over there and counsel your father on how oral sex and driving don’t mix.”

            Everyone, including the staffers and several patients, laughed before applauding Aubrey as the woman stomped back to her group red-faced.

            “Okay, now for some more Christmas carols!”  Jessica yelled before _Rocking Round the Christmas Tree_ by Joe Lynn Turner played

            Hodgins and Angela laughed their butts off and enjoyed their friends’ performance.  “We’ve got awesome friends, Ang.” Hodgins said.

            “That we do, Babe.” Angela said before kissing and hugging her husband from behind.

            Unbeknownst to them, Aubrey and Jessica observed them while everyone else was singing.  They looked at each other with the same thought.  ' _If they can beat the odds, so can we.’_

            Aubrey put his arm around Jessica as they joined back in with the group as Lea Hart’s _White Christmas_ played.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of things...
> 
> People talked about the Senator, reveling where he was. Not a HIPAA violation because they are not employed by the facility and it wasn't made public.
> 
> Music selections courtesy of Google Music Play's Twisted Christmas station. Highly recommended.
> 
> Also, the Senator was named in honor of Rep. Gary Glenn, the biggest closed minded, pompous, long winded jackass that Michigan has ever elected to the State House.


	12. Christmas Movies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ah yes, the final official chapter of this Bonesology Challenge. I hope you enjoy this chapter of the Aubrey/Jessica ride. Rated 'M' for a couple words and suggestive, but cute actions at the end. 
> 
> Remember to read the end notes...

** December 26, 2016 **

          Aubrey was initially overwhelmed by it all, but once in, he had the best time.

          The food was awesome and plentiful.  The stories were funny as hell.  The times good as a whole.  The group a tight knit one as they stood together while Jack’s boyfriend Greg took their picture in Aaron’s living room, the house they all grew up in.

           He watched the six people for a minute.  Besides Jessica, only Jack had red hair like her as all the others had dark brown hair.  Four had brown eyes while Jessica and Aaron had green eyes.  All were ridiculously handsome people.

           They obviously loved each other by the way they were joshing each other and playfully competing.  Without a doubt the five men loved their sister and were very protective of her, as was demonstrated when they along with Greg picked him up and carried him outside with the intent of tossing him in the snow.

           His worries about fitting in disappeared when Jessica interrupted them, told all of them off, and threatened to kick all their asses while Stephan and Aaron’s wives Gail and Nadia watched from inside laughing.  Hell, they were all larger than she was, but at that moment, he didn’t doubt her.

           Apparently, the guys didn't either.  Under the watchful eye of their baby sister, one by one each apologized for almost throwing him in the snow, the earlier death threats by Mike, Jason, and Aaron, and for the jokes they played on him, like giving him skunky beer and putting chili powder in the appetizers they gave him.  They then revealed that they just wanted to make sure he was good enough for their sister.  Apparently, he passed the test as Mike slapped him on the back before giving him a good beer.

           Yep, five potential brothers-in-law, six including Greg, was going to be interesting to say the least.

* * *

 

           An hour later, they were in the den kissing on the couch during a moment alone in the den when Jack, Mike, and Greg brought out a box.  As soon as Jessica saw it, she freaked, but too late as Aubrey saw the contents and writing on the box.

            ** _WARREN FAMILY CHRISTMAS HOME MOVIES_**

           “Wow, are these—“ Aubrey asked.

           “No!  No they’re not!”  Jessica said horrified.

           “Yeah they are, Aubrey.”  Aaron said as he came into the living room.  He pulled out a DVD case with JESSICA written on it from the box.  Turning to his sister he asked, “Jessie, don’t you want your boyfriend to know all of you?”

           “Give me that!”  Jessica said before jumping off the couch.  She gave chase to her brother, but it was too late as Aaron threw the DVD at Jack, who tossed to Stephan, who then sent it to Mike and Jason.   Before Jessica could go any further, Mike and Greg picked her up and held her away as Jason handed the DVD to Aubrey. 

           “It’s up to you, G-man.  Wanna watch or not?” Mike said.

           “Aubrey…”  Jessica said menacingly as she struggled to get free.

           The FBI agent pondered.  He was excited to see pictures of his girlfriend’s past, but he also contemplated the possible end to his sex life with Jessica.  A very fun, adventurous, and fulfilling one.  After weighing the pros and cons carefully, he came to a decision. 

           “Sorry, Jess.  I love you, but I have to see these!”

           “Uuughh!” Jessica growled after her brothers put her down.  She walked over and sat by Aubrey as her brother loaded up the DVD player as Jessica's sisters in law came into the room.

           “Oh, not this again.” Nadia said in her slight accent.

           “How many times have you seen this stuff, guys?  Is it really that funny?” Gail lamented.

           “YES!” The brothers and Greg said versus Jessica’s loud “NO!”

           “Agent Aubrey hasn’t seen these yet.”  Aaron said before turning around and pressing PLAY.  “I had these converted last week and added some stuff.  I think you’ll enjoy them, G-Man.” 

           “This is Christmas 1994.” Jack said.  “And there she is!”

           The video showed a five year old Jessica running into the room singing  _All I Want for Christmas Is My Two Front Teeth_.She started to dance by wiggling her behind and twirling around, her red hair all over the place while wearing  _Pinky and the Brain_  pajamas.

           "I loved that show!"  Aubrey said.  "Watched it every day after school."

           "I know.  Pinky and the Brain was the best part of  _Animaniacs_."  Jessica said, momentarily forgetting her upcoming humiliation.

           "Hey, hey, hey!  Here it comes!"  Aaron said snickering.

           Everyone watched as Jessica continued to twirl around.   _‘All I want for Christmas is—aaaahhh!’_  the little girl sang before she fell backwards onto a plate of brownies that a ten year old Jason had set down on the floor.

           “Oh my God” Jessica muttered as she hid her face before being consoled by Aubrey putting his arm around her and patting her head.  

           “Jess, I don’t approve of the abuse of those beautiful treats, but you are so cute here!” the FBI agent said with a big grin on his face.

           “Shut up, Aubrey.” She said.

           Twenty minutes later, another scene came into focus.  “Oh shit, this is 1998!”  Stephan said before laughing.  “This is awesome!”

           “What the hell, dude?!  This wasn’t on the VHS tape I have!” Jack yelled before turning to his brother.  “Mike, you asshat!  You told me years ago that you deleted this.”

           "Jack, darling, it's pretty funny."  Greg said.  "Take a chill pill."

           “Dude, I’m never deleting this!”  The older brother said with glee.  “I just kept it away from you and put it on everyone else's.”

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

            Everyone is opening their presents, including Jessica.  As the camera panned on each Warren child, they pulled out gifts with glee.  When it got to the redheaded girl, she looked perplexed.

             _“Hey Munchkin, what did Santa get you?”_  A younger Jack asked.  A second later, the redhead looked up before pulling out a book that had two men on it with the title  _Best Gay Erotica 1998._

             _“Santa gave me this book with two naked boys on it.”_ Jessie responded before turning to her brother. _"I asked Santa for the Gray's Anatomy textbook and Doctor William Maples' book 'Dead Men Do Tell Tales' where he talks about when he excavated the Romanov family.  I was good for Santa!"_

 _"Oh shit!  Get that away from her, dude!”_  Jack yelled from behind the camera as the remaining four brothers sat in stunned silence.  The moment was broken as first Aaron, then, Stephan, and then finally Mike started laughing hysterically.

            While the camera showed the three older brothers engrossed in mirth, a teenage Jason looked on in disgust.  " _Man, wh_ _at the hell were you thinking?  She's our baby sister!"_

_“I didn’t buy it for her, dumbass!  That’s what I got Greg—“_

_“Dude, your Christmas present for the guy you’ve been dating for almost three years is a book of sex stories?!”_ Mike asked while holding his stomach from laughing so hard. 

             _“Awww, that’s so…romantic.”_   Stephan said, barely able to breathe.

            “ _Shut up butt munches!  Obviously, it got mixed up with Greg’s gift!”_ Jack said.   _“Why couldn’t she want a Barbie like most girls her age?”_

 _“You were supposed to wrap up those books she wanted from Santa, you idiot!_ Aaron said. _“I bet your business major dude is loving the medical books you got him for Christmas!”_

 _“Shut the fuck up, ass hat!”_ Jack yelled as a young Jessica got up, accidentally flashing her  _Days of the Week_  underpants before she ran off holding the object.  Suddenly, the camera went down on the coffee table as he chased after her off screen.  " _Jessie, get back here!  Give that back!”_

_“Not until you get me my books that I had asked Santa for!”_

_“Jessica, stop!  Dad, help me!”_

**_*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*_ **

              “I still can’t believe you held my book hostage!” Jack lamented before getting his nose tweaked by Greg.  “Stop that!”

             Aubrey watched the easy camaraderie that the couple had.  Jess had told him about how they met in high school and had been together ever since.  She also said recently that they were one of her inspirations in love as they had stuck together through a few rocky patches over the years.  While initially weird to see how open and accepting the family was about Jack’s homosexuality almost twenty years earlier, it was also nice to see how to their family they were like everyone else.   

             “I wanted what I requested from Santa, not a book of gay porn stories.”  Jessica retorted.  “You got the book back, didn’t you?”

            “We did and today, it’s in a place far, far away.” Greg said before everyone laughed.

            “And that’s also how I found out there’s no Santa Claus.” Jessica said while shaking her head.

             They continued watching embarrassing videos of Jessica and her family on Christmas for the next several minutes.  Aubrey didn’t miss that their mother didn’t participate much in any of the movies.  Wisely, he chose to keep his mouth shut.  By the time they got to 2005, it was forgotten.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

             The camera, now being narrated by Mike, panned throughout the kitchen as her brothers and a healthier version of their father were cooking Christmas dinner.  Kelly Clarkson’s  _Miss Independent_  could be heard in the background.

              _“Hey,”_  Their dad asked.   _“Where’s Jessie?”_

              _“The den.”_  Aaron could be heard saying.

              _“Mike, go get your sister.  Just because she’s home on break from MSU doesn’t mean she can’t help here!”_

Mike held the camera as he walked through the house to the room they were in now.  Opening the door, the camera was greeted by a sixteen year old Jessica with blonde hair singing and dancing along with the music video. 

              _"...t_ _o feel, what’s real.  Whatever happened to Miss Independent?  No more the need—AAAAHHH!  Mike!  What are you doing?  Give me that camera!”_ The redhead yelled, her multicolored braces prominent.

              _“No way, College Girl!”_  Mike said as he ran with the camera, the footage shaking.   _Those were some killer dance moves you did.  I’m going to put it on Facebook.  No, we should put them on YouTube for your friends at school to see!”_

 _“No!”_ Jessica yelled from behind the camera.

              A few seconds later, Mike had reached the kitchen and turned the camera back to his sister.  “ _We’ll save it for the boy that you marry!”_

 _“I’m not getting married.  I’m going to be a forensic anthropologist like Doctor Temperance Brennan!  I won’t have time for that stuff as I’m going to catch bad guys like her.  Now give me that!”_ Jessica yelled before grabbing the camera, causing the picture to turn to snow.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

           Aubrey laughed along with the guys before looking at his girlfriend who was hiding her face in his chest. "Whoa, you're blonde!" he said to Jessica.

           "It was my sophomore year at MSU. I was still the youngest one in my dorms and classes. I just wanted to be more normal. It didn't last."

           As he came down from the moment, he remembered her last words, putting a pit in his stomach. _I'm not getting married."_ Not wanting to make a fuss, Aubrey pushed his feelings down.

           However, it was too late as Jessica, snuggled up into her FBI agent, felt his body tense when he heard her teenage self speak. ' _A discussion for another time.'_   She decided before putting her attention back to her family and Aubrey.

* * *

            Three hours later, the couple were back at Aubrey’s house getting ready for bed.  While Jessica was in the bathroom brushing her teeth, the agent changed into his pajama pants and college T-shirt.  Afterwards, he got into bed and checked his phone, but he wasn’t paying attention to it as his mind went back to those words.   _“I’m not getting married.”_

            It was stupid to wrack his brain over something said by a sixteen year old, especially Jessica, but it wouldn’t stop as he thought about what he knew about her parents' marital issues and her life growing up.

            One of the things he admired her for was the fact that she was a child prodigy, including getting into Mensa when she was eighteen. However, she also confided that it wasn't easy growing up because outside of the educational cooperative, she never fit in with people her own age and as much as her brothers loved her, they were all older than her. Add her parents' rocky marriage and subsequent divorce to the mix and no wonder she wasn't cynical at sixteen.

            She had her choice of schools with full ride scholarships, but chose Michigan State University for its anthropology and criminal justice programs and the fact she wanted to be near snow.  Unfortunately, starting college at fifteen opened another box of worms.

            While most kids her age were worrying about starting high school, dates, and zits, she was in her freshman year at a prestigious university.  She was finally able to mix with people closer to her intellectually, but they were all older than her.  She had to try to fit in with her quirky personality in with new adults who were looking for independence, parties, and sex.  Hitting walls, she dyed her beautiful red hair a harsh blonde to be like the others among other attempts to become popular.  

            Thank god she came to her senses.  His Jessica didn’t seem to fit as a blonde.

            Striking out with friendships, she instead worked harder than most of her classmates, graduating with a Bachelors and Masters in Anthropology with a minor in Criminology at age nineteen.  After taking a few years off to travel and study with different anthropologists, she was accepted into American University’s Doctoral program in 2013 and later as an intern at the Jeffersonian to study under Doctor B.  It was cool to hear her younger self speak of her wish to be just like the forensic anthropologist.  Perhaps she'll even someday find herself an FBI partner like Doctor B did with Booth.

             _“I’m not getting married.”_

           Suddenly, he realized that those words were ringing in his mind because for the first time, he did want to get married.  He wanted to come home to her at the end of the day and do the weird nerd things that they enjoyed.  He also wanted children with her to show those weird nerd things to and help them appreciate. 

            Red haired girls with green eyes and black haired sons with blue eyes.  That was the ideal, but they could have a mix, too.  He liked to change things up sometimes.

            “I meant what I said at the time, but things change in eleven years.”

            Startled, he turned to see Jessica wearing one of his Quantico shirts sitting next to him.  “Huh?”

            “You heard me.  You didn’t say it, but I know you were thinking it.  You tensed up when you heard my dumb ass self say it while my older brother stuck a camera in my face.”

            Humbled, Aubrey smiled.  “Don’t get much past you, do I?”

            “Nope.  That’s why I’m a kick ass forensic anthropologist.”  Jessica said as she put her phone on the table next to the bed. 

            “That you are, Ms. Warren, someday to be Doctor Warren.”  Aubrey replied before he caught a glimpse of her panties.   _‘Are those what I think they are?’_

            However, his sight was brief as she turned around and crawled under the blanket before scooting next to him.  Automatically he put his arm around her while putting his phone on the night stand.  “So, the possibility of becoming Doctor Aubrey someday appeals to you?”

            “It’s a thought Superman and if it happens, I will be Doctor Warren.  However, I will consider Warren - Aubrey depending on how much of a pain it would be to change my name with the American Board of Forensic Anthropology.”

            “Lofty goals.”

            “Just like yours, future Senator James Aubrey from Virginia.”

            Aubrey smiled.  “I guess that’s why we get along so well.”

            “Among other things.” Jessica said with a smile before shoving herself under the covers. 

            “What are you d—oh my...oh yes.."  Aubrey said before he groaned with his eyes closing in pleasure before he came to a realization.  “You know what?  Two can…play this…game.”

            Quickly, he moved under the covers to Jessica’s giggles.  A minute later, Aubrey’s shirt came out from under the covers, followed by Jessica’s. 

             _“I thought I was seeing things, but wow!  You have days of the week panties!”_

_“I do, Superman.”_

_“You know, I better check to make sure you have the right day on.  A good FBI agent investigates thoroughly, you know.”_

_“Of course.  Can’t have it any other way.”_

            The couple’s laughter echoed for a moment before a second of silence before Jessica moaned under the comforter.

             _“Ooooh, I will definitely consider Warren – Aubrey if you keep doing that.”_

           

           

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that's the end of the official Bonesology Challenge 2015. However, I've had a few requests for an encore or two to expand on a couple of chapters. Those may be coming in the future, so continue to follow this story...you never know.


	13. ORIGINAL COOKIES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This inaugural chapter is my original version of Day 10 - Cookies. It skirted the requirements, so I put it aside and was able to be inspired to write an alternative awesome Day 10. 
> 
> For reference, see Bonesology 2015 Christmas Fanfiction Challenge: The 12 Days of Christmas Chapter 9: Presents
> 
> Hope you enjoy this one, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one of a few bonus chapters from the 2015 Bonesology Christmas Challenge. One was an original chapter before another one was substituted instead and a few are either reader requests or my personal selection to expand. If you have a request, if it's feasible, send me a message and I will certainly do my best to write it for you. Enjoy!

            The morning of December 31, 2021 opened with the Washington DC Metro Area blanketed with several inches of snow.

            At 8:00 AM, Jessica Warren woke up tired from the ten trips to the bathroom she made during the night.  Moving over to her warm husband’s side for a few more minutes of sleep, she was greeted with only cold sheets.  Her eyes opened to reveal she was alone in the bed.

            After a moment, she realized that Aubrey must be up with Rachael and made her breakfast so she could sleep in.  Afterwards, the two probably grabbed a bunch of cookies before binge watching old episodes of _Gettin’ Spicy with Chili Reuben_.

            Two peas in a pod.

            Growing up, she didn’t want children or a husband, just a career in anthropology.  However, things changed six months after she started at the Jeffersonian when she almost ran down a cute FBI agent as she rushed into Angela’s office with a victim’s cause of death. 

            After another case, they began hanging out together binge watching science fiction television and cult movies.  Each had emotional baggage from their past, but over time they became more comfortable with each other.  Over a period of a few months, they forged a strong friendship that blossomed into more.

            Throw in old fears, a bombing, some unnecessary jealousy, awkward confessions of love, a near death experience, an impromptu wedding, and you have the life of Jessica Warren and James Aubrey.

            Their life was silly, serious, passionate, mundane, sometimes chaotic, and at times difficult such as the long hours Jessica had to put in on her doctoral dissertation earlier this year or when Aubrey had to work a case without her.    

            Though all that, each had their moments when they wondered if they would make it.  In the end, she made sure to be there for him on those nights when he needed a sounding board for his cases and he was there for her when she finished her orals and officially became Doctor Jessica Warren earlier this year.  Following the example set forth by their mentors, their friendship always saw them through.

            Looking back to her nightstand, she saw the wedding picture of her and Aubrey.  Not a fancy ceremony, but totally them.  It was the best thing she ever did.

            Until she had their daughter.

            Rachael Brennan, their surprise baby.  Named after the grandmother that she will never know and the woman her mother looked up to and admired like no other.  She was precocious, extroverted, but also kind-hearted and an all-around good girl. 

            Jessica smiled to herself as she sat up with a bit of difficulty due to the twins she was carrying, due January 20th.  As she got herself acclimated, she thought about the scares she had with Braxton Hicks last week.

            Her first instance was on Christmas Eve while at Booth and Brennan’s house for dinner, necessitating a visit to the hospital for herself and Aubrey.  Four days later, it happened again as she was looking over a set of remains for Doctor Brennan.  This time, Aubrey had to get pulled out of his interrogation of a suspect in their case.  After several frustrating hours at the hospital, the tired couple went home. 

            The night only got worse as they argued once again about Jessica's maternity leave.  Aubrey wanted her to start at the beginning of December, but Jessica wanted to work until her due date or until she felt ready to start since she was already on half days since mid-December, with Wendell covering for her in between his time at the Jeff and part time job in the FBI's Forensic Anthropologist Division.  She had days she wanted to crash, but knew she wasn’t one to sit at home and do nothing without going stir crazy.

            They made up the the next day with the couple compromising with her leave starting January 10th.  If she became too tired, she promised her husband that she would start immediately.  

            She knew she could deliver up to six weeks early and was okay with the first week of December, a nice change since Rachael was nine days late.  When that time came and passed, she was determined to ride out the pregnancy until at least January 2nd because there was no way in hell she wanted to have her kids born during the holidays.  She didn’t want her children’s birthdays forgotten in the Christmas shuffle.

            She was also nervous about the delivery since Rachael’s was an emergency Caesarian section.  However, her OB assured her that she could probably deliver vaginally this time around provided there were no complications.

            Unlike their first child, the second pregnancy was somewhat planned.  They started trying the week of their anniversary when they went to Savannah, Georgia for a week-long vacation. Jessica was once again convinced that Aubrey had super sperm because the twins were conceived almost immediately after their first attempt at Number Two.  At eight weeks, it was revealed to their surprise that they had Number Two and Three on the way.

            Deciding she needed to get out of bed, Jessica attempted to move.  After several tries to no avail, she reluctantly sent a text to her husband.  She wasn't surprised when as she put her phone down, she heard loud footsteps coming up before her husband slid in on his socks and stopped himself at the end of the bed.

            “Jess, I’m sorry I wasn’t here.”

            The redhead laughed as her husband held his hand out and helped her out of bed.  “It’s okay, Aubrey.  Carrying this load is making things a bit difficult.  Thank you.”

            “You’re welcome, and it’s not a load you’re carrying, it’s our babies.  Wow, we’re going to have three kids in a few weeks.”

            “Chances are, I’ll go into labor early, Aubrey.”

            “Well, I still think you should already be on maternity leave, Jess.  You’re carrying a lot of weight.”

            Aubrey saw his wife’s eyes bulge and her face flush.  Realizing he stepped in it, he quickly backtracked.  “No, no I didn’t mean weight.  I mean, you’re carrying our children.  We have geniuses in the wings.  Their brains will be pretty full, so they weigh more.  Oh crap…”

          "Aubrey, stop digging a hole. In regards to your first point, I've been working half days at the lab where I sit as much as possible and do not go to any crime scenes. The half of the day I'm at home I'm always putting my feet up and relaxing. Also, the pregnancy yoga classes I've been taking has made feel better since I had to stop running with you in the morning."

            Jessica took a step forward and put a hand on his shoulder.  “Also, I make sure to get at least eight hours of sleep every night.  The doctor also said as long as I listen to my body, I can work until the 10th.  Now, I’m going to take a shower so I can get the cookies made for the kids’ party tonight.”

            “Can I help you in the kitchen?” The agent asked hopefully.

            “No because I want there to be cookies left for the kids.” Jessica retorted.

            “Want me to scrub your back?”  Aubrey asked flirtatiously. 

            Jessica smiled, more than anything wanting to be alone with her husband in the shower.  However, it wasn’t meant to be today.  “Tempting, but there is also a three year old downstairs who I’m sure ate more than cereal for breakfast with her father.”

            _‘Damn, how does she know this stuff?’_ He thought.  “How—“

            Jess put her arms around her husband’s neck with a sly smile. “I know you, Superman.  That’s how I know.”  

            Aubrey gave a quizzical look to his wife.  "Doctor Warren, are you checking me out?"

            "Yep, I am, Special Agent Aubrey. Admiring what I have." The anthropologist replied. There was a small touch of gray in his temples, but those blue eyes of his still had that twinkle, and he was still as adorable as the day she met him. Even better, the agent still had what it took to make her sing as since Rachael was born, they had to be more creative with their lovemaking. In turn, their efforts yielded some interesting places and moves.

             "I think I got the prize here, Red, but please continue."  The agent replied as he checked out his wife.  After their daughter was born, Jessica’s curves and cleavage became more womanly.  However, she was still as beautiful as the day he met her.  The fact she was carrying two more of his children only made him love her more.  No other woman could or ever will hold a candle to his forensic anthropologist.

              "As much as I enjoy flirting and ogling you, I have to get in now." She kissed him. "I'll be down soon."

             “Okay.” Aubrey said as he watched her enter the master bathroom.  Hearing footsteps, he turned around and saw a young redhead with big blue eyes that reminded him of her mother’s.

             “Where’s Mommy?”  Rachael said.

             Aubrey walked over and picked up his daughter.  “Taking a bath.  Why don’t we watch a movie?”

             “Can we watch _Manos: Hand of Fate_?” Rachael said as only a three year old could.

             “Of course we can, Pumpkin.”  Aubrey said before walking her out of the bedroom.  “Such a good girl, liking the classics like Mommy and Daddy taught you.”

* * *

            By 3:00 PM, Jessica had taken the last batch of cookies out of the oven to cool.  Tonight Rachael was having a sleepover with little Lance, Christine, and Hank at Booth and Brennan’s house, while her parents were having a night of quiet at their house.

            A night with just Aubrey was exactly what she needed.  She still felt a bit…blah, but the OB warned her that these last few weeks may wreak havoc on her body.  Maybe she’ll take a nap this afternoon so she can be awake with her husband later.

            Giving into temptation, she had one chocolate chip cookie from the batch she made for their night at home and savored it.  She knew once Aubrey got a hold of these there would be none left.  When done she sampled a sugar cookie followed by a gingerbread man.  As she ate the last one she snickered as she remembered a pleasant memory with Aubrey and gingerbread cookies.

            She had packed them up and set them on the dining room table before looking around at the house they bought from Booth and Brennan two years ago.  She hated the circumstances that caused the other couple to move out, but she couldn’t deny how it was a perfect place to raise a family.

            Looking outside, she saw her husband and daughter make a snowman.  Turning to her right, she saw Skinner sitting on the window sill.  Eight years old and still as feisty as when she first met him.  However, he was always affectionate with her, Aubrey, and their daughter.

            “I know you want to go outside, Buddy, but it’s cold and wet.  You can hang out with me, though.”

            She was greeted with a meow and purr.  After she pet him for a minute, she washed her hands before putting the cookies into Ziploc bags.  Stealing another chocolate chip cookie, she was chewing the first bite and enjoying it, knowing that once these kids were born, it was the gym and no fun food for a while.

            Suddenly, a dull pain like menstrual cramps coursed through her lower back, but it quickly went away _.  ‘Ugh…..not again!  I refuse to waste my doctor’s time again.  I’ll be fine.  There’s no way in hell I’m having these babies until after the New Year.’_

Jessica went back to finishing what she was doing before finding her _Medicinal Physics Quarterly_ to peruse.

* * *

            Thirty minutes later, Jessica was eating another cookie as she read her journal and pet Skinner when the dull cramping returned.  It felt different than the previous instances, but chalked it up to nothing.   _'Just Braxton Hicks. All is well.'_

* * *

    Ten minutes later, Aubrey and Rachael came back in. "Mommy, Mommy!" Rachael yelled as she ran towards the living room before being stopped by her father.

            “Hold on, Speedy Gonzales.  We have to take our boots off so we don’t get the house wet.”

            Jessica heard them before another pain hit her back.  She rode it out, but then she felt a familiar wetness.   _‘No no no no no no!  Not now!  Damn cookies!’_ She thought beforeshe remembered where she was.  _‘Ugh my couch!’_

            Suddenly, Rachael appeared before she ran to her mom with her red ponytail flapping about. "Mommy! Daddy and I built a snowman! We drew a skull on it! Daddy said we had to because you are a bone lady."

            "That I am, Sweetheart."  Jessica said as calmly as possible.  "Why don't you get Daddy for me, okay?" 

            The toddler ran to the kitchen, where Aubrey was shoving cookies into his mouth.  Before he could say anything, the child took his hand.  “Mommy wants you.”

            Aubrey let his daughter lead him to his amusement, but when they got to Jessica, his face dropped as he saw his wife's face.

           "My water just broke."   Jessica whispered.

            Aubrey grabbed his cell phone nearby and hit speed dial.  “Hey, Booth.  Something has come up.  Can Rachael come over early?”

* * *

            By 11:30 PM, the waiting room was occupied by the Jeffersonian group with the exception of Daisy and Oliver, who canceled their plans and took over babysitting duties at Booth and Brennan's.

            A six months pregnant Angela and Hodgins were sitting together, his cane nearby. Angela knew being pregnant at 41 was going to be different than with their son, but their miracle second pregnancy was making her more tired than she expected. Hodgins tried to convince her to stay home, but relented when she insisted on coming.

            Wendell was watching the hockey game with Jessica’s brothers Aaron and Stephan.  Earlier, they visited their sister, but chose to wait in the lobby with everyone else.   The brothers had their phones ready to call Jason, Jack, and Mike when the news came.

            Cam was on her IPad, trying to keep her mind occupied as Clark was attempting to read a magazine and Caroline was nearby pacing back and forth like an expectant father. All said a silent prayer there would not be a repeat of the events surrounding Rachael's birth.

            Just then, Booth and Brennan came out into the lobby from visiting the expectant couple.

            “How are Aubrey and Jessica?” Wendell asked.

            “Good.  Ms. Warren is doing very well, except when she is yelling expletives at Aubrey and/or declaring they would never be sexually intimate again.”

            “All she kept yelling about was cookies.”  Booth said before they sat down.

* * *

            “Those damn cookies.  I was fine until I ate them.  I knew I should have made something else for Booth and Doctor B tonight.  Now I’m trying to push two watermelons out of my vagina!”

            _Sometime Around Midnight_ by the Airborne Toxic Event was playing in Jessica’s labor room as she rode out a mild contraction with Aubrey next to her rubbing her back.  “Son of a bitch!  My epidural is wearing off!  Get me your gun, Aubrey because I’m going to kill that anesthesiologist!”

            “Maybe later, Jess.”  The FBI agent said calmly.  “Want another water lollipop?”

            “Yes I want another fucking water lollipop!”  She yelled.  When the contraction ended, she became instantly contrite.  “I’m sorry, Honey.”

            “It’s okay.  If someone has a right to curse, it’s you.”  Aubrey said before he grabbed the water pitcher and got the sponge wet before giving it to Jessica, who sucked it greedily.  When done, Aubrey rubbed her back again.  “How’s the music?  Feeling more relaxed?”

            “Actually, I a--AAAAHHHHH!”  She yelled as another contraction came.  “This sucks!  It’s bad enough we’re having our babies on New Year’s Eve instead of a regular day like normal people, but now I’m feel like I’m giving birth to two minivans!”

             “Here Jess, squeeze my hand.  OOOOWWWWW!” Aubrey yelled as his wife crushed his fingers.

            “AUUUUGGGGH!  I hate you, James Aubrey!  You’re the one who had the bright idea that Rachael needed siblings!  You and your damn super sperm, sexy charm, and hot as hell gap between your teeth!  That’s it!  No more fun showers!  No more kitchen counters, storage rooms at the Jeffersonian, bed and breakfasts…anywhere!  You’re cut off, buddy!”  Jessica yelled as she rode out the contraction.

            “I know, I know….”Aubrey said.

            Once the contraction passed, Jessica relaxed for a moment before she started to panic.  “Superman, what if we have to have another C-section instead of a VBAC?  They said Rachael was fine, but then—“

            “Hey!  None of that.”  Aubrey said sitting on the edge of the bed.  “It’s going to be fine.  Yes, it was a bit scary with Rachael, but in the end, our daughter was beautiful and healthy.  These two will be, too.  Worst case scenario, there’s another C-section, but just like with Rachael, I’ll be there, too.”

            “I know.  I’m sorry, Aubrey.  I know this, I do.”

            “You have nothing to be sorry for.”  He thought for a minute.  “Do you want me to call your mother?”

            Another contraction started up.  “Oh…hell…no.”

            “Sorry…had to ask.”

            As the contraction eased, their OB came in and sat in front of her, followed by a nurse. "Hi there, Jessica and James. Let's see where we are." After the doctor examined, she pulled her head back up. "Are you feeling some discomfort?

            “Yes, my epidural is wearing off.” Jessica panted.

            “It could be that or one of the babies is resting on a nerve.  Unfortunately, you’re almost to ten centimeters, so it’s time to go to the OR.  Ready to have your babies?”

            “You have no idea!”  A tired Jessica said.

* * *

            It was after one in the morning when a nurse came out.  “Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan?  Aaron and Stephan Warren?”  When they responded, the nurse continued.  “There are two babies who wants to meet their godparents and uncles.”

            Everyone got up, but the nurse stopped the others.  “Sorry all, Doc is only letting them in.  However, they should be in the nursery within the hour.”

            After Booth and Brennan went back, Hodgins made a realization.  “Happy New Year everybody.”  He said tiredly.

            “Wait!” Angela said.  “Do you think their babies were the first born in 2022?”

            “That would be cool.” Wendell said.

            “It would be nice, but doubtful.” Cam said.  “This is the nation’s capital and I’m sure others have had babies already.”

* * *

            Booth and Brennan waited at the end of the room as the uncles held their niece and nephew.  “Names aren’t bad, Jessie.” Aaron said before looking up at Aubrey.  “Not too bad looking kids, G-Man.”

            “Thank you, very much.”  She said tiredly while rolling her eyes as Aubrey nodded.

            After a couple of minutes where they switched off the siblings, Jessica's brothers put their niece and nephew in their bassinets before walking to their sister's bed. "Get some sleep, Kiddo. We'll call the guys on our way home." Stephan said before kissing her head. "I'll go by the home tomorrow and let Dad know."

            “I wish he could be here.” Jessica said wistfully.

            “So do we.”  Aaron said before kissing his sister as well.  “Get some sleep, you.”

            “Night.”  She said.  “Thanks for coming.”

            “Always, Jessie.  Just have to call.”  Stephan said as they were leaving.

            When the brothers left the room, Booth and Brennan used hand sanitizer before Aubrey brought his son, who had a full head of black hair, to his mentor.  “Watch his head, Booth.” Aubrey said

            “I’ve done this before, Aubrey.  Three kids, remember?”  Booth replied.

            “Well, this is my son you’re holding.”

            “I held Rachael at the hospital when she was born and she obviously survived.  Now give your little girl to Bones.”

            “Know-it-all.” Aubrey muttered before getting his daughter, also with black hair, and carrying over to Brennan.

            “James Warren Aubrey.”  Booth said while making faces at the baby boy.  “I like it.”

            “I wanted to name him after his dad, but Aubrey didn’t want a Junior.  We compromised.” Jessica said.

            “Kids need to have their own names.”  The new father said.  “We’re calling him Jimmy.”

            “Jamie.” Jessica said before turning to her husband.  “We’re still negotiating that one.”

            “Savannah Elizabeth Aubrey.”  Brennan said as she held the baby girl.  “A lovely name.  Ms. Warren, I see that her eyes are an unusual blue.  I think they may change to green.”

            “Good.” Aubrey said.  “We need a green eyed kid in this family.”

            “Where does Savannah come from?”  Booth asked.  When he saw the looks the other couple gave, he nodded.  “Never mind.  How about Elizabeth?”

            “Elizabeth is Jess’s middle name.”  Aubrey said.

            “She’s very beautiful.”  Brennan said before signaling to her husband to switch babies.

            “Hey, this kid looks like his mom, so there’s some hope for him, yet Aubrey.” Booth said with a smile as he gave James to his wife, taking Savannah with his other arm.

            “Thank you for being the godparents.” An exhausted Jessica said.  “Hey Aubrey, dial Angela on my Skype.”

            Aubrey grabbed her phone and did it.  When Angela answered, the agent got on.  “Hi folks, come meet our babies!”

            From the lobby, everyone cooed as the new father moved the phone to the sleeping babies and introduced them.  

            “Oh, they are soooo cute!” Angela said.

            “So no Junior for you, huh Aubrey?” Hodgins said.

            _“No.”_ Aubrey said from the screen.

            In the room, Brennan saw that Jessica was starting to fall asleep.  “Booth, I think Ms. Warren needs to get some sleep.”

            “It’s okay.” Jessica said sleepily.

            “No, I remember how tired I was after giving birth to Hank and Christine.  You just gave birth to twins, so you need time to sleep, eat, and recover because you are probably feeling quite sore.”  Brennan said before putting the infant back in her bassinet, followed by Booth putting the other twin in hers.

            It was then their labor nurse came in.  “Okay, I hate the break  up the party, but it’s time for these two to go to the nursery.”  She turned to the younger couple.  “Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Aubrey.  It’s official.  Your children are the first ones born in the New Year.”

            “Cool…whatever.” Jessica muttered with her eyes closed, too tired to care anymore.

            Brennan faced the nurse.  “Excuse me, Jessica is not Mrs. Aubrey, but Doctor Warren.  She never changed her name after getting married over four years ago.”

            “It’s okay, Doctor B.”  Jessica muttered.

            “Bones.”  Booth muttered.

            Brennan knew the tone.  “Sorry.”

            Booth gave Aubrey a bear hug.  “Congratulations, man.  Well, get some sleep.  You’re gonna need it.”

            “Thanks, Booth.”

            After the couple left, Aubrey walked over to his wife and kissed her forehead.  “You did good, Honey.”

            Jessica’s eyes opened and she gave a wan smile.  “Thank you.  I’m sorry for swearing at you and you’re not cut off.  We’ll still have sex in the shower…kitchen counters…storage rooms at the Jeffersonian…your office… bed and breakfasts even though you knocked me up in one.”

            “I’m not cut off?”  Aubrey asked.

            “No.”  Jessica said sleepily before chuckling.  “I guess I learned one thing tonight.”

            “What’s that?”

            “Cookies can bring on labor.”

            Both laughed for a moment before Aubrey grabbed a toothbrush from his wife’s bag before going into the bathroom.  “We’re lucky, Jess.  I mean, after all we see at work, we still have this great life and now three beautiful children.  Isn’t that great?”

            Hearing silence, Aubrey came out to see Jessica sleeping soundly.  Smiling, he kissed her on the forehead before quickly brushing his teeth.  When done, he stripped down and slept on the bed the hospital provided.

            He was a lucky man, indeed, cookies and all.      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any other Easter Eggs noticed are on a need to know basis....LOL.


	14. BONUS CHAPTER - NEW COOKIES PART 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here's a continuation of Ch 10: Cookies. 
> 
> I'm not obsessed with Cookies, I swear, but this chapter has been buzzing in my head for months and I needed a study break, so I had to get it down. While I think it can be enjoyed stand alone, I think reading Ch 10 first will give you a better experience, as possible checking out Chapter 12. This looks to be a two-parter and I hope to have the rest out this weekend, but my test is next week, so I'll do my best. 
> 
> PS: The incident Jessica describes is a true event with names changed. It was fun, though.

             Later that night, the two sat next to each other on the stoop of the brownstone he lived at enjoying the 55 degree December night with her cookies and a shared bottle of beer.

            “I can’t believe that she tried stealing my present to you.  That is so pathetic!”  Jessica said.  “She deserved being stiffed almost $100.00.”

             “Yeah, tricking Karen was wayyyy too easy.”  Aubrey said before drinking from the Yuengling bottle and handed it to Jessica.  

            “Thank you.”  Jessica said before pulling a cookie out of the tin and biting into it.   “Wow, your mother was a genius with cookies.”

            “She was, wasn’t she?”  The agent before eating another bite of his cookie, he groaned.  “These are soooo good, Jess.”

             “Thank you, Aubrey.  So was it okay that I used my key to steal your mom’s cookie recipe?  I just remember you telling me how much you miss her during this time of year and I wanted to do something nice for you.”  Jessica said before taking a sip of beer and biting into her cookie. 

             “More than all right.  Considering I was the douchebag, Jess, I should have done something for you than food.”  Aubrey said with a full mouth as he finished polishing off the cookie.  

            “Here, Superman.”  Jessica said with a chuckle as she handed the bottle to Aubrey.

            Taking the bottle offered by the redhead, he chugged before giving it back.  “Thank you.”

            Jessica could see he was struggling with something.  “Aubrey, what is it?”

            Aubrey looked at her.  “I was so afraid that I blew it with you for good and that you would never speak to me again because I was such an asshole.  I wanted to talk to you so many times since last week, but…I didn’t know what to say.”

            “I’m sorry usually works.  It’s what I said to you.”  Jessica said before taking a drink and handing it back to her companion.

            “I-I…”  Aubrey stammered before taking a drink.  “I didn’t think it was good enough.”

            Jessica laid her head on his shoulder as she accepted the bottle from Aubrey.  “It was Superman, although the expensive dinner at work helped, too.” 

            Both started laughing for a moment before enjoying a few moments of quiet watching the cars drive by with Jessica’s head on Aubrey’s shoulder and his arm around her leg with his hand gently moving up and down.  Each knew what they wanted to say next, but wasn’t sure how to broach it.  Finally, the redhead got her courage up.

            “Aubrey?”  She said before finishing off the beer.

            “Hmmm?”

            “What do we do now?”  The anthropologist said as she put the empty bottle down next to her.

            “Well, I can get another beer from my apartment…or we can go for a walk…perhaps we—“

            “That’s not what I mean, James.”

            The use of his first name caught Aubrey’s attention and he knew she was serious…and probably as scared as he was.

            “I know.”  Aubrey said with an exhale to steady his nerves.  “I say…we just do what we always do and see where it goes.”

            “I can do that.”  Jessica said.  “But how do we know when we are ready to…I was so ready for that at the lab, but now…I’m really scared to screw things up.”

            Aubrey turned to look at the redhead.  “Who says it would be you that screws things up?  I’m not a prize you know.”  He pointed to his face.  “Arrogant ass, remember?”

            Jessica mimicked his actions.  “Tactless, remember?”

            Aubrey gently rubbed the woman’s cheek with his knuckles, brushing the hastily donned side braid she put her hair in before leaving the lab.  “You’re not tactless.  You’re honest and I like…no, love that about you.”

            “Fine…I’m honest, but you’re not an arrogant ass.  You can be ass-like, but I love you the way you are.”       

            The two came together in a simple kiss that turned deep fast.  Eventually, it was reluctantly broken so they could breathe.

            Aubrey took a breath to calm himself as he felt his hormones stirred.  He knew what he wanted, but if Jessica had doubts, there was no question what would happen next.  Their friendship was on the line.

             “We’ll know when we’re ready for that, Jess.  Right now, though, let’s just relax and enjoy our time together.”

            Jessica relaxed.  Aubrey…her best friend.  He always knew what to say to make things right.  “Okay.”

            The agent looked at his watch and noted the time.  “It’s after eleven, but I’m not tired yet.  Are you?”

            “No, I’m pretty wired.”  Jessica said. 

            “Want to walk to Founding Fathers for another beer?”

            “Sounds good.”  Jessica said.  She knew one way they could stay up, but there was no rush.

            Aubrey stood up before holding out his hand for Jessica, who threw the empty bottle in the recycling bin by the door.  Locking their fingers together, the two headed down to their favorite watering hole.

* * *

            Almost an hour later, the two were at a table next to each other enjoying their beers as Jessica told Aubrey a story from her adolescence.

            “So Jason and Stephan start up the minivan in the driveway--”

            “So you didn’t live in the big house of the cooperative until you came back here to attend American University, right?”  Aubrey asked.

            “Yeah, only two families lived in the big house while the rest lived in houses nearby.  Our parents owned the adjacent property, so school was easy to get to.  With all the crap my brothers pulled, I’m sure Barrett slept better at night knowing we had our own place.  Now where was I, oh yeah.”

            Jessica took a drink before continuing.  “I jump onto the hood like an idiot, and they put it into gear.  It wasn’t very fast but them a stupid squirrel ran out in front of Jason so he hit the brakes, forgetting his little sister is on the damn hood!”

            “Oh my God…”  Aubrey said while laughing.   “How far did you fall?”

            “About 15 feet.  I landed on my back and was very surprised I didn’t break my neck on the pavement, although I hurt.  After a second, I just started laughing really, really hard and I kind of waved my hand up.  My brothers saw that I was okay, so they started laughing.”

            “I sense a but...”  Aubrey said before taking a drink.

            “Well, suddenly Nadia, who was Aaron’s girlfriend at the time, came outside.  Knowing them, they were probably making out in the house since my parents weren’t there.  I think she was originally going out to the car for condoms, but who knows.”

            “Surprised she wasn’t traumatized by the Warren clan.” Aubrey said chuckling before trying to hide from the redhead

            “Shut up Aubrey!”  Jessica chuckled as she smacked his arm good-naturedly.  “She came out, but all Nadia saw was me lying supine, or on my back, in the driveway and my brothers cracking up in the vehicle.  Before we knew it, she ran over screaming at my brothers in Romanian, probably profanities.  When she saw me chuckling, she yelled more things at all three of us.  I think the rough translation was we should all be roasted on a spit for causing trouble.”

            “Did she tell your folks?”

            “No…she just cleaned my skinned legs and elbow before telling me I got lucky.  Only twenty one years old and she mothered me better than my own.”

            Aubrey got concerned as he saw the clouds in Jessica’s eyes for a second before disappearing.  “After she cleaned me up, she told me that if we became family and I pulled that stunt again she would kick my butt.”

            “Sounds pretty great.”

            “She is.  Aaron married her six months later and they have 13 year old twins and a ten year old to show for it.  God I hope she never changes.”

            Aubrey took a drink.  “Yeah, I don’t have as many funny stories since I’m an only child.  I would have liked at least one sibling, but my dad was too busy to be around so I could…get one.”

            Jessica put her hand on his.  “Sorry, Aubrey.”

            “That’s okay.  Besides, I think you have more than enough siblings to go around.”

            Jessica smiled at the implication of that statement.  “I do, but I can’t believe you didn’t do anything stupid when you were younger.”

            Aubrey shrugged his shoulders.  “I was mostly a good kid as a whole.”

            “Just a smart ass?”

            Aubrey pointed at Jessica.  “I prefer the terms erudite and clever.”

            “Your erudite and clever mouth never got you in trouble?”  Jessica asked disbelievingly.

            “Nope, clean as...”  Aubrey started to retort before trailing off.

             “Superman, what’s wrong?”  Jessica asked before turning left.  “Oh crap.”

            Karen Delfs was heading right for them while finishing off a glass of wine.  As she got closer, her walk was a bit wobbly.

            “There you are!”  The analyst slurred as she stumbled over.  “Hey everybody, this is the dick who made me pay $100.00 for a bottle of wine before ditching me.”

            "Well, it looks like that Russian River Pinot Noir didn't go to waste."  Aubrey said sarcastically.

            “He did that because you tried to steal my Christmas present, Karen.  You shouldn’t take what’s not yours.”  Jessica said with a smile before putting her hand on Aubrey’s leg in view of the other woman

            The bartender came over.  “Okay, Ms. Delfs, your cab is out front.  Time to go.”

            “But I don’t want to go.  I want to kick his ass for teasing me and making me pay for my wine.  That’s what I got for inviting him home for sex.”

            “I’ll help you, Mike.”  Aubrey said before each grabbed an arm and escorted her out.

* * *

            Five minutes later, as they watched her cab drive away, the bartender looked at the agent.  “Agent Aubrey, is she that annoying sober?”

            “Worse.”  He replied as they were heading back inside.  When he returned to Jessica, he saw she was finishing off her beer.  “Do we want another round, Superman?”

            “I’m good if you are.”  Aubrey said before finishing off his draft.

            “Yeah.”  Jessica said.  When the two got up to the bar to pay, Jessica stopped Mike from running Aubrey’s credit card and instead gave him $20.00.  “Keep the change, Mike.  You earned it dealing with Karen.”

            “I’ve got this, Jess.”

            The redhead turned to Aubrey.  “You got me dinner, Aubrey.  I’m paying for our beers.  Deal with it.”

            The agent tried to argue, but knew she wouldn’t budge.  “Fine.”

            Mike watched the two as they left Founding Fathers.  He watched them for the last hour they were there and saw their hands touching more than once. 

            “About time.”

* * *

            Twenty minutes later, Aubrey and Jessica were walking down the sidewalk.  Neither was sure when, but on their way home from Founding Fathers their hands linked again as they talked about everything from Skinner’s latest stunt, debating on whether a flame thrower or maces was the best weapon, to Aubrey’s impending move to Booth’s and Brennan’s old place.

            “So, Booth said that the remodel on their old house should be done by March and if I’m still interested, I can move in as early as April.  The rent they’re charging me is actually cheaper than my current place.”

            “That’s pretty cool that you’re moving into the Mighty Hut.”

            “Mighty Hut?”  Aubrey asked perplexed.

            “The Mighty Hut is the nickname they gave their old house.  I’ve only heard about it recently since I started about a month before all that shit went down with it getting shot up.”

            “Yeah.  They were going to sell it, but I guess it’s too sentimental to them, being their first house together and all.  It’s the house they brought Christine home in and from I’ve heard, they literally rebuilt it from nothing.”

            They continued to walk for a moment, each sneaking looks at the other.  Aubrey had a realization, but felt guilty saying it out loud.  As he debated, Jessica spoke up.

            “As much as I hate the fact those people tried to kill Agent Booth and he went to jail, I’m glad it happened.”

            “W-why?”  Aubrey asked, secretly relieved the feelings he had were mutual.

            The two stopped as they arrived back at Aubrey’s brownstone and Jessica looked at her boyfriend.  “If it didn’t happen, you may not be here with me now, Superman.”

            “I know.”  Aubrey as he squeezed her hand. 

            The two came together in an embrace while holding each other tight before reluctantly parting.  Aubrey looked into Jessica’s eyes and knew what he wanted.          

            _‘I want her to spend the night with me.  I want to wake up with her in my arms, but she’s not ready yet.’_

            Oblivious to her best friend’s plight, Jessica inhaled as she made a realization of her own.

            _‘I want to make love with him, but I’m afraid to rush things’_

Aubrey looked at the nearby bank clock and saw it was almost 1:00 in the morning.  “Damn Jess.  I’m sorry I kept you so late.”

            Jessica turned around and saw the time.  “I could just crash on your couch.”

            Panic went through Aubrey’s head.  “I can’t let you do that.”

            Jessica looked at the man like he was crazy.  “Why not?  I’ve done it before.”

            “Things are different now, Jess.”

            “Just because we’re kind of…sort of…possible boyfriend and girlfriend doesn’t mean I can’t spend the night in the living room.  It doesn’t make you a dick or anything and I’m not stealing your bed.”

            Aubrey sighed and knew he lost this battle, too.  “Fine.”

            As the two walked up to the main door, Jessica spoke up.  “By the way, I’m calling dibs on your Quantico shirt.”

            Aubrey unlocked the door and they entered.  “What if I wanted that shirt?”

            Jessica got to his downstairs apartment first.  “Too bad.  I’m your guest and it’s my favorite one of yours.”

            “You are a demanding woman, you know that?”  The agent said as he unlocked the apartment door.

            “I know, but you love me that way.”  Jessica said as she entered the apartment.

            “That I do, among many other things…”  Aubrey muttered before coming in and locking the door.

* * *

            Thirty minutes later, Jessica came out of Aubrey’s bathroom wearing her favorite t-shirt, leaving her clothes folded in the bathroom.  When she arrived, Aubrey had just finished making up the couch.

            The redhead took a moment to admire the lanky man in his plaid pajama pants.  She could see part of his back muscles as he was bent over and she felt herself get a bit excited as her vision went lower.  _‘He really does have a cute butt.’_

Aubrey turned around and stopped in his tracks.  The last time she wore his shirt she had shorts on.  This time, it was obvious she didn’t as he slowly took in her long alabaster legs until the terminus of the t-shirt at mid-thigh.

            _‘I’ve never wanted to be a t-shirt so much in my life.’_

“Aubrey!”

            “What?”

            “I said I can take care of the rest if you want to go to bed.”

            Aubrey knew the longer he stared at her looking the way she did, the bigger the chance he would grab her, drag her to the couch, and hump her brains out.  It had been way too long since he had been with a woman, but he loved her enough to wait.

            Their friendship was too important to blow.

            “O-okay.”

            Jessica went up and gave him a kiss, fighting the urge to nibble on his carotid artery.  She never wanted to take someone’s pulse so badly in her life, but her head was telling her it was too soon.  She loved him enough to wait because their friendship meant everything to her.

            “Good night, Aubrey.”

            “Good night, Jess.”

            When the agent left the room, Jessica finishing throwing the blankets on the makeshift bed.  She noted with a smile that he gave her the fluffiest pillows off his bed.

            _‘Such a gentleman.’_ Jessica thought.

            Flicking off the light, she crawled under the covers but was unable to sleep as the man she ached to be with was in the next room.  Frustrated, she turned over and closed her eyes.

* * *

            Aubrey laid in bed, staring at the ceiling.  He threw his shirt off because he was hot, but it wasn’t because of the weather. 

            On the other side of that wall was the most gorgeous half-naked woman he ever saw.  Earlier at the lab, they made the decision to spend the night together, but Jessica then said she was scared to screw things up.

            Honestly, so was he.  It should be easy.  Life says fall in love and then you make love, but there was one small problem with that.

            He’s never been in love…until now.  There have been strong feelings with women in his past, but nothing compared to what he felt for the redhead in his apartment.  It wasn’t just friendship…or lust, even though there was a lot of that right now.

            Somehow, this offbeat, Star Wars loving, blunt, open-minded redhead turned his world upside down…and he loved it.

            The time would come.  For now, he would have to take cold showers and think of things to make him relax.

            Closing his eyes, he forced himself to try to sleep.                   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch for Part 2...


	15. BONUS CHAPTER - NEW COOKIES PART 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the wait. I'm posting this while on vacation near Traverse City, MI. It's a bit long, but I hope it was worth the wait.
> 
> Naughty chapter folks, so NSFW unless you're in a quiet place.
> 
> PS: Don't forget those reviews. I have to know if I suck. LOL.

            _Aubrey advances towards Jessica in the living room.  When he closes in, he pulls her in his arms and kisses her hungrily.  After the heat rises, he grabs her leg and wraps it around his waist.  Picking her up, they kiss while he carries her into his bedroom._

_With his lips, he tastes the softness on her neck down to her breasts and the rest of her.  He can smell that devastating combination of Jessica’s cherry vanilla scent and her as his tongue explore her depths.   Looking up, he sees the green in her eyes turn dark and mysterious as his hands trace parts of her that no one would see but him._

_But most of all, Jessica’s moans and screams envelope the room as her warm and smooth skin moved against his own as he claims her in his bed._

**_*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*_ **

            Aubrey woke up in a sweat, annoyed that the same sex dream has been keeping him awake for the last hour.  He has been up for almost twenty four hours and should be exhausted, but wasn’t for one reason.

            His hot best friend slash girlfriend in the next room.

            He was okay with waiting to be intimate before they made up from their fight.  Sex wasn’t important while they talked and laughed on his brownstone steps.  He was even fine with taking it slow when they arrived back at his apartment.

            But then she had to walk out of the bathroom wearing only his Academy t-shirt and panties…at least he thought she was wearing underwear.  Seeing her like that with her gorgeous red hair out of the side braid she favored was the sexiest thing ever.

            He glanced at his bedroom door, opened a crack so Skinner could get in and out.  Once again, he imagined Jessica opening that door and surprising him in bed.   Alas, it was not meant to be as the redhead put the brakes on their previous plans made at the lab.

            Jessica’s hesitation was totally warranted.  They only became official about six hours ago and their friendship meant the world to both of them.  Love didn’t change the fact that they were the same two people they were before he brought her dinner at the Jeffersonian.  He had wanted her as a man, but he cherished their deep friendship more. 

            So they would wait until the time was right for both of them to make love.  If it took Jessica a year to be ready for that step, then so be it.  

            Exhaling deeply as his cat snuggled close to his side, Aubrey closed his eyes in another attempt at sleep.

* * *

            Jessica tossed and turned before finally opening her eyes in frustration as sleep eluded her once again.  Looking at the clock on Aubrey’s DVD player, she saw it was 2:15 AM.  Using logic, she mentally went through the situation.

            She was content temperature wise with the one blanket and the living room window closed.  Aubrey offered to turn on the heat for her, but she said no. 

            In regards to comfort, she was set.  Aubrey’s couch was old but was so comfy that every time she crashed on it, she slept like a baby. 

            She went to the bathroom at the bar and when she was getting ready for bed, so her bladder was empty. 

            She had been up since 4:00 AM yesterday when she was called to help at the Jeffersonian after a body arrived, so she should be dead to the world.

            But she was wide awake thanks to the man on the other side of that wall.  They more or less decided to sleep together tonight.  However, when they got to his apartment, her resolve faded as her head took control.

            It was too soon to have sex with Aubrey.  They hadn’t even gone on an official date now they were together.  While they technically had four dates before, back then they were just friends...somewhat.

            Of course, how many times did she break that rule with guys in her past?  Especially with the ones who offered superficial friendship just to get her into bed.  Most times, once they got what they wanted, they either were too busy or just moved on.

            But James Aubrey was different.  He seemed to be always at the lab when she worked and he always made her laugh.  Of course, she had to be difficult by shooting him down in the attic during the Hodsell case.  After kicking herself in the butt, she asked him to dinner.  Of course, he totally turned things around by stuffing his face and being so damn fun and charming she was hooked in spite of herself.

            After that, they became inseparable.  Most times they binge watched television, played games like his new one, _Aerial Attack_ , or hung out like best friends did.  Almost always, the two would lose track of time when they were together, eventually graduating to crashing on each other’s couches once or twice a week.

            As best friends, they would also keep a change of clothes at each other’s place in case of a call from the lab or the FBI.  They would also be at the hospital while one was fighting for his life in surgery and not leave until they were forced to.  They would also come by as often as they could with DVDs to watch together and fight with him when he did something stupid like set themselves up as bait to trap a killer.

            Best friends would also watch out for scheming behavioral analysts who flirted with the other and were a threat to their relationship.

            Best friends always looked out for the other.

            No, that’s what people do with the person they love, Jessica realized.  They were just taking a scenic route to get there.

            Almost seven hours ago, they finally voiced out loud what had been percolating for months.  However, as eager as she was to explore it, she was terrified of damaging their friendship if something went wrong.  Things would change, right?

            Then she remembered how she enjoyed leaning her head against Aubrey’s shoulder on his stoop as they talked earlier.  It also felt good having her small hand in his larger one as they walked to and home from Founding Fathers.  Never with another man did she feel so…comfortable and safe.

            But was Aubrey ready to take that final step?  He seemed to agree with her that sex should wait.  However, when she played back the events of their evening, it hit her like a ton of bricks. 

            Aubrey never said he wasn’t ready to be intimate, but merely supported her when she hesitated. 

            Thinking further, she remembered earlier when she came into the living room before bed.  His eyes turned almost indigo as he stared at her in her night attire.  For a moment, she wondered if he was going to grab her and become one with her on that couch.  She knew he would take his time with her and find places she didn’t know about to bring her pleasure before they joined together.   

            Suddenly, Jessica felt the moisture form between her legs as she pictured Aubrey doing just that.  However, because she told him she wasn’t ready to make love, he wouldn’t.  He was waiting for her because he loved and respected her.

             Taking a deep breath, she thought the man on the other side of the wall.

            His eyes were an unusual shade of blue and more than once she felt like those eyes could read her like a book.  His black hair gave a striking contrast to his eyes and made him devastatingly handsome.

            Then there was that smile of his.  She didn’t understand why, but that gap between his two front teeth was so hot.

            Jessica took another breath to calm herself down.  Even though every vibe told her that their relationship would only flourish, it was practical and reasonable for them to wait to be intimate until they were further along in their new status.

            But was standing in front of a man half naked almost daring him to kiss, feel, and make love to her being practical and reasonable?  

            For about another minute, she listened to her head again before she made a decision.

            Reasonable and practical can suck it.

            Throwing her covers off her, she grabbed her pillows and walked quietly to Aubrey’s bedroom.  Quietly she entered, disturbing the cat before he ran out of the room.  Walking in, her heart skipped a beat when she saw he didn’t have a shirt on.  Tip toeing closer, she stood by Aubrey’s bedside and watched him, trying to decide how to wake him up.

            “Jess, quit watching me.  It creeps me out.”

            “AAAAHHHHHH!”  Jessica screamed as she jumped.  Throwing a pillow at Aubrey, she yelled.  “Don’t scare me like that!”

            Aubrey sat up in bed and turned the bed side lamp on.  “You’re the one being scary.  Watching people while they sleep is a bit weird.”

            “How did you know I was there?”

            “I’m an FBI Agent, Jessica…and I couldn’t sleep either.”

            “Good.”  Jessica said before tossing the other pillow onto the bed, startling Aubrey.  “We’re boyfriend and girlfriend now, so I’m sleeping with my boyfriend.”

            As the redhead helped herself to the left side of the bed and turned off the lamp, Aubrey felt his erection rise again.         “Jess, you can’t sleep in here.”

            “Why not?”  Jessica asked, perplexed.  _‘Oh shit…I pushed too soon…’_

Aubrey took a breath and decided honesty was the best policy.  “Jess, if you stay in here with me, I can’t guarantee that I will…be able to…I’m really…I won’t be able to keep my hands off you.”

            “Is that so?”  Jessica said in a sultry tone. 

            “Yes.”  Aubrey said, his erection getting harder from the tone in the redhead’s voice.

            “Well…”  Jessica said.

            To Aubrey’s surprise, the redhead moved over and sat on top of him and smiled.  “What will happen if I don’t get out of this bed?”

            _‘Horniness at Defcom 1!’_ Aubrey thought as he couldn’t keep his hands from feeling her silky legs as they surrounded him.  The agent knew he was one touch or one kiss away from no longer able to be a gentleman. 

            “Agent Aubrey, are you happy to see me?”  Jessica joked.

             “Hell yes.”  He said huskily.  “Final warning, Jessica.  If you don’t get out of this bed, you’re losing that shirt and your panties will follow, even if I have to rip them off you.”

            Jessica felt her body heat up.  “Whoa…”

            Encouraged by her reaction, Aubrey continued.  “After we get naked, the first time we make love I’m going to nail you into oblivion.”

            “T-the first time?”  The redhead said, her body unconsciously moving against her bed partner.

            Aubrey couldn’t turn back now as his hands traveled onto her rear end, covered with lace and smoothness.  “The second time will be slower as I kiss as much of you as possible before I give you multiple orgasms.  If I don’t finish mapping out what I suspect will be a very beautiful body, there will be a third time.”

            Jessica’s mouth could only drop as the agent’s left hand moved up until it found her naked breast.  Hearing her moan made his other hand move under her panties to the soft skin of her posterior.  As badly as he wanted her, though, he needed to be sure.

             “Before we go any further, I have to know that this is really what you want.  I mean…I know we admitted how we felt, but you…”

            “But what, Aubrey?”  Jessica said as her right hand touched his temple.  As she combed his hair with her fingers, she realized what he was asking.  “Oh no, I’m pushing you.  I’m sorry.  I just thought by the way you were looking at me earlier that we were on the same page.  You know what, I’ll go and we can talk about this in the morning—“

            “No.”  Aubrey said as he held her onto him.  “What I’m trying to say is…I can’t do this only once, Jessica.  I can’t have you tell me that you want to be lovers, then decide in the morning we went too fast.  I would rather we just stayed friends because I can’t make love with you and then forget it.”

            Jessica’s face got serious.  “I’m ready, Aubrey because I love you.  If you’re not sure, I’ll go back on the couch and wait for you to tell me when you are.”

            Aubrey’s only answer was to pull her face down to his where they shared a passionate kiss before he let her go.  “Does that answer your question?”

            “Good thing we’re both off tomorrow.”  Jessica said.

            Aubrey rolled her over onto her back and kissed her like he did earlier before his lips moved down to her neck.  After a few minutes of their hands roaming all over each other, he pushed her t-shirt up and explored her suprasternal notch with his tongue.  The agent could feel her racing heartbeat as he trailed down her chest before taking a breast into his mouth.

             “Ahhhhhhh…”  Jessica groaned as her body arched against his.

            Aubrey rolled his tongue around her nipple like an ice cream cone, enjoying her flavor as he held her close to him.  He felt Jessica’s nails on his back, but barely felt the sting.  After a few minutes of teasing both breasts to her moans, he lifted her up enough to pull the shirt off her before laying her down again.  It was then he almost swallowed his tongue as he gazed at her through the moonlight in his window.

            Her breasts were not large, but were pert and well-proportioned.  Her stomach while not rock hard flat was smooth with a hint of roundness he found endearing.  Gazing further down, he shuddered when he saw her lace panties with a small bow under her navel hugging her curves perfectly.  Unable to stop himself, his hand moved down her abdomen and slid down into her garment until he felt wetness.

            “You’re already wet?”  Aubrey said as he brushed her nerve center.

            “Y-yeah…oh yes…” Jessica said as she arched her back and moved her hips to the agent’s very talented fingers before she spoke up again. 

            “Aubrey, give me…multiple orgasms later.  Just do me.”

            Her demand shot straight down to his loins and he quickly pulled her underwear off, almost ripping them.  After she assisted him in pulling off his pants, he moved to his nightstand drawer and grabbed a condom.  In record time, he ripped open the package and put it on before lying in between Jessica’s inviting legs.

            Like two perfect pieces of a puzzle, they fit together without any initial awkwardness with a quick rhythm that satisfied both of them.  It wasn’t long before first the redhead, then Aubrey screamed each other’s names as they climaxed.

            “Uhhhhhh….” Aubrey panted before he collapsed on her.

            “Wow…”  Jessica said grinning.  “Aubrey?”

            “Hmmm?”  The agent hummed into the pillow by Jessica’s head, his haze slowly dissipating.

            “Please tell me you’re going to pile drive me like that again.”

            “Maybe later.”  He muttered into the pillow before lifting his head and observing Jessica’s content smile while enjoying her hand lightly caressing him up and down his back.  Unfortunately, something called his attention.

            “I have to…you know.”

            Jessica’s eyes got big.  “Oh yeah, sorry.”

            After Aubrey disposed of his used condom, he laid back down where he was joined by Jessica curling up into him with her head on his shoulder.  As the redhead ran her hand up and down his chest, his right hand lightly sat on her thigh while his other hand brushed up and down her back.  For several minutes, they enjoyed the quiet as they took in the significance of what just happened.

            “Jess?”  Aubrey asked.

            “Hmm?” Jessica asked with her eyes closed, enjoying her lover’s light touches down her body.

            “What changed your mind?” 

            “You.”  She replied without hesitation before opening her eyes and giving him small kisses onto his shoulder.

            Aubrey’s face became a mask of confusion.  “How?  You were out there and I was in here.”

            Jessica propped her head up with her right elbow.  “I know, but while I was out there unable to sleep, I thought about my past…our friendship…sex etiquette.”

            “Sex etiquette?”

            “You know, the three date rule?  For some reason, I was really fixated on that—“

            “We’ve gone on dates before tonight.”

            “I know, but things are different now and I wanted to be careful.  Thinking about that led me to think about how more than once, a guy would ask me out and we would go on a few dates.  Then, we would sleep together and things…changed.  It was like once they nailed the redhead all was good.”

            Aubrey didn’t like the path their conversation was going.  “Um, as fascinating as your previous sex life is, Jess—“

            “Sorry.  I was thinking about that and it led me to think about how different things are with you.  It’s so nice being able to be myself and being respected, like when you open doors for me, pull out my chair, or when I’m cold you give me your coat.”

            “What kind of man doesn’t offer the lady his coat when she’s cold?”  Aubrey asked as he turned them so they were side by side facing each other and holding each other close.

            “It’s not just that.”  Jessica said.  “More than once, we’ve lost track of time because we have so much fun together.  Whenever it’s late, you always worry about me getting home all right.”

            “What kind of guys did you date before me, Jessica?”  Aubrey asked, perplexed.

            “Obviously ones not as good as you.  As I was saying, you worry about my safety.  When I go home, I know you wait up for me to send a text so you know I got home all right or you ask me to spend the night.  Being the gentleman you are, you always offer me your bed with you on the couch.  Of course, I argue and take the couch.”

            “You’re not sleeping on the couch anymore.”  Aubrey said before giving her a peck on the lips.

            “I guess I can sleep on the floor.”  Jessica said before Aubrey tickled her.  “Aubrey!  Aubrey!  Stop, I’m ticklish.  Okay, okay, I promise to sleep with you in this bed when I stay over.”

            Aubrey gave her another peck on the lips.  “That’s more like it.  Now, what else made you change your mind?”

            “You keep a toothbrush here for me and have the stuff I like in your bathroom.  I know Japanese Cherry Blossom shower gel is not in vogue with bachelor living, Aubrey.”

            “But you like it, Jess.  Plus…”  Aubrey hesitated as he looked down.

            “Plus what, Aubrey?  If we can see each other naked, you can tell me anything.”

            The agent felt foolish confessing the truth, but when he looked up at Jessica, he relaxed. “When I smell that stuff in my shower, or that cherry vanilla spray you wear, I think of you.  Now that we’ve made love…my bed will smell like you, too.  Just kind of a nice thing to have when you’re not around.”

            They shared another kiss before Jessica spoke again.  “Put all that together, plus the fact you’re very attractive and I realized you are one hell of a man, James Aubrey.  One I got out of my head, I knew what I wanted.”

            Aubrey pulled her closer before his finger lightly traced around her breast.  He felt her shudder and he felt himself becoming hard again.  “I don’t want things to change, Jess.  I still want to binge watch television with you.”

            “That’s never going to change, Superman.”

            “I still want to sit with you over a beer and talk about whatever floats our boat.”  Aubrey said as his thumb gently played with her nipple.

            “Always.”  Jessica said as her hand grazed down his muscular posterior.

            “I don’t want to lose our friendship.  It’s too important to me to just throw away.”

            Jessica’s hand moved up and down his backside and lower back.  “We never will.  It’s too important to me, too.”

            Aubrey’s lips moved down to her shoulder where he smelled the faintness of cherry vanilla.  “Jess, I want to make love again.”

            “Ditto.”  She sputtered as his hand cupped her breast.

            Flipping Jessica on her back again, Aubrey’s hands and lips moved over as much skin as they could find.  He felt her shiver and arch when he explored her abdominal area and filed that knowledge away for later.  When he got to her calf and behind her knee, she moaned loudly so he glided his tongue around that area.  Slowly going back up, his hands touched whatever his lips couldn’t as the redhead moaned her pleasure to his touch.  As his lips reached her right thigh, he smelled her arousal, but kept his focus.

            “Aubrey…please…” Jessica begged before her hands went into his hair.

            “Not yet.  I’m not done enjoying you yet.”  The agent said as he gently sucked on a freckle on her iliac crest.  “I was right you know.”

            “Huh?” An aroused Jessica groaned.  She wanted to explode from his kisses alone and she needed him inside her now.

            “Your body…”  Aubrey said as his tongue went into her belly button.  “…is even more beautiful than I dreamed about.”

            “Ohhhhhhh….” Jessica groaned, her mind blank.

            As Aubrey slowly trailed up his girlfriend's skin, he thought about something he always wanted to try and Jessica was the best test subject.

            Focusing his kisses to her abdomen, his hands began softly massaging her breasts.  Thanks to years of game play, his dexterous fingers easily explored and found secret places of pleasure on his lover.  It didn’t take long for the redhead to respond positively.

            “Yes…yes…oh yes, James.” Jessica moaned as she arched further.

            Aubrey could feel himself twitch at the mention of his first name as his lips stopped just below her breasts.  When he heard her breath catch, his mouth moved up to her left one.  Like his fingers, his tongue used a feather touch while moving over her lovely mounds.  When he couldn’t stay away anymore, he took her nipple and moved around it gently with his gustatory organ as he suckled.  When done, he loved on the other one while his hand circled around where he left off on the left.

            Jessica’s hands were in her lover’s hair as she felt her skin burning up as she got wetter.  She tried not to scream, but she couldn’t keep her voice down.  Then she felt it.

            “Aaaaahhhhhhhh, Aubrey!”  She moaned in a guttural cry as her orgasm streamed out of her.  “Ooohhhh my God!”

            When Aubrey heard her, he moved up and kissed her lips as his hand moved down.  When he felt how drenched she was, his erection hardened further.

            “Jess…”  Aubrey whispered as he planted wet kisses on her neck.  “I need you.”

            “I need you, too.”

            Moving quickly, he grabbed another condom.  After he put it on, he returned to Jessica and connected with her and her heat, feeling even better the second time around.   With their hands exploring each other’s skin and their lips finding each other, the two found a comfortable pace with Jessica’s legs wrapped around his waist.

            The anthropologist thought she would burst with every thrust Aubrey gave her.  Sex with him felt amazing and she never wanted it to end.  When she felt him hit her g-shot, she screamed before she clawed his back.

            “Ouch!”

            “S-sorry!”  Jessica sputtered.  “Didn’t…mean…to—“

            “I don’t…care, Jess.”  Aubrey said in between thrusts.  When he felt her hand grab his ass, he almost lost it.  “Oh shit…”

            Jessica was lost in the delicious way Aubrey’s chest was rubbing onto her nipples when he suddenly grabbed her other hand and interlocked their fingers.  His other hand then grabbed her thigh and pulled it higher up his waist.  The change in angle was slight, but the redhead began seeing stars.

            “Jessica, look at me.” Aubrey said in a voice full of need.

            The redhead did as requested and was shocked to see the blue in his eyes almost entirely gone.  It was enough to send her over the edge.  “I..think…oh shit…I…JAMES!”  Jessica yelled as she exploded around him.

            When Aubrey felt her warmth, he came as well.  “FUCK!  AHHHH!”

            After a moment, the agent let his lover go before propping himself up on his elbows while catching his breath.  It pleased him when he saw his girlfriend underneath him doing the same thing with her eyes a darkened green.

            “Holy shit, Aubrey.  You weren’t…kidding around…about the multiple orgasms.”

            “Nope, and I’ve got the scratches on my back to prove it.”  Aubrey said before he moved to dispose of his condom.

            When Jessica saw the red marks on his back, she gasped.  “Aubrey, I’m so sorry.”

            “Why?”  The agent asked before crawling back under the covers, where the couple held each other while lying and facing each other.  “I’m sure as hell not.  Besides, as tightly as I grabbed your thigh, you may be feeling it later.”

            “Oh well.  Souvenir of a very, very good time.  You’re quite talented in this activity, James Aubrey.”

            “I can say the same about you.”  Aubrey said before he asked something he needed to know.  “Any regrets?”

            Jessica touched his face.  “No regrets.  You?”

            “No.”  Aubrey said quietly.

            The couple looked at each other for a moment before coming together in a kiss.  As they pulled apart, Jessica yawned.  “Sorry.”

            Aubrey felt the fatigue wash over him.  “It’s fine.  You wore me out and we’ve been up for way too long.  I think we’ve earned the right to crash.  Third time will have to wait until the morning.”

            Jessica couldn’t resist.  “Aubrey, it is morning.”

            “You’re a funny girl, you know that?”  The agent retorted before lying on his back, barely feeling the scratches, followed by Jessica curling up next to him.

            “Good night, Superman.”  The redhead said sleepily.

            “Good night, Jess.”  The agent replied before his eyes closed.

            The two slept peacefully for the rest of the night.

* * *

            Aubrey started to regain consciousness, but the delicious warmth in front of him lulled him back to sleep.  When a different warmth hit the back of his head, he groaned before opening his eyes.  Looking at the clock, he could make out the time stating 9:15. 

            “Screw it…not getting up.”  The agent grumbled before pulling the redhead closer and closing his eyes. 

            Suddenly, Jessica stirred next to him.  “What time is it?”  She mumbled.

            “Too early to wake up.  Go back to sleep.”

            “Kay.”  Jessica mumbled again before turning and snuggling up with the agent.  She slept again for a short time, but eventually opened her eyes.  The sight of a sleeping Aubrey with morning stubble and disheveled hair immediately warmed her.  Deciding her boyfriend needed to wake up, she moved her hand under the covers and made a gentle trail up and down his chest.

            “Someone doesn’t want to go back to sleep.”  Aubrey mumbled with his eyes closed.

            “Nope.” Jessica said.

            Aubrey opened his eyes and was immediately turned on by Jessica’s glowing eyes and tousled hair from sleep and love making.  “You’re right, sleeping is overrated.”  He said before grabbing Jessica. 

            Aubrey opened his eyes and was immediately turned on by Jessica’s glowing eyes and tousled hair from sleep and love making.  “You’re right, sleeping is overrated.”  He said before grabbing Jessica and pulling her on top of him. 

            “Aubrey!” Jessica screamed in shock before looking into his eyes and saw a sparkle in them.  Lowering her head, she kissed him as he held her tight.  Their embrace was getting hot and heavy when Aubrey’s phone buzzed.

            “Shit!  Please don’t it be a body.  Don’t let it be a body.”  Aubrey said to himself as he grabbed the phone.  Seeing what it was, he groaned.  “Son of a bitch.”

            “Dead body?”

            “Yep.  I guess we’ll have to continue this later.”

            Jessica bent down to kiss him.  “I guess so.  Want to stay over at my place tonight?”

            “Sex and a slumber party.  Sounds fun.”  Aubrey said before getting hit with a pillow.  “Hey, assaulting a federal agent is illegal.”

            Jessica’s retort was interrupted by another buzz.  Looking at the phone, Aubrey laughed.

            “Superman, what’s so funny?”

            Aubrey held up the screen.  “It’s from Doctor B.  Read it.”

            Jessica read the words from the screen.  _‘I am certain Ms. Warren is with you.  Please take her with you to the crime scene since I will be detained.  Doctor Saroyan is expecting her.’_

Both laughed for a moment before Aubrey playfully smacked Jessica’s ass.  “Get up, Bone Lady.  We need to get ready to leave.”

            Jessica moved from Aubrey and got up from the bed naked.  “You know, if we share a shower, we can save water and get to the crime scene faster.”

            “That is an excellent idea, Ms. Warren.”  The agent replied, enjoying the thought of lathering Jessica’s wet body.

            “Last one in the shower is a loser like Oliver Wells.”  The redhead replied before running.

            "Not fair! You got a head start and it's my shower!" Aubrey yelled.

            Jumping off the bed, he raced after her naked, followed her into the bathroom, and shut the door. A minute later, laughing could be heard through the closed door.      


End file.
